


Transformers: Mobian Chronicles (Arc 6: Harbinger of Doom and Betrayal)

by Canso99



Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Optimus' Spark is going to break as he discovers the truth behind his brother, Megatronus. How will he cope with the War between Autobots and Decepticons starting again?
Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734937
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman in similar getup to Tower in his Silas persona and a man in scientist clothes walked towards a hangar and entered. They were looking at a Transformer-sized robot of MECH design. As they walked toward the thing, MECH engineers were giving commands to their machinery to install a t-cog into it. The t-cog was brown, corroded, and damaged. MECH figured one t-cog was as good as another. “Commence Beta test,” ordered the woman. Power flowed into the robot and it clenched a fist.

“Installation complete,” reported an engineer. “Commencing scan.” A flat beam of light came from the robot’s eyes and lowered itself over a helicopter. “Scan successful,” confirmed the engineer.

“Commencing transformation!” chuckled the man that came with the woman. There was a bunch of clicking, like an engine trying to start, but no transformation. The engineers gave more power, but no change happened.

“End it,” sighed the woman. The power was cut, and the robot’s eyes stopped glowing.

“I DON’T GET IT!” roared the scientist. “YOUR FATHER PROVIDED US WITH ALL THE NECESSARY INFORMATION ON THE TRANSFORMERS, YET WE CANNOT MAKE OUR OWN! WHAT ARE WE MISSING?!” At that point, a woman’s laughter came through the hangar. Everyone whirled to see a woman in a slinky, black, ankle-length dress with white fur around the neckline, a red hourglass symbol on the stomach, black, elbow-length opera gloves, ruby red lips, and shoulder-length, wavy, raven hair.

“You, madam,” laughed the woman as she walked forward, her heels clicking against the floor, “you’re Sylvia, Silas’ daughter? The heir to MECH? Heterochromatic like Silas’ real self, Ex-commander Abraham Tower? Didn’t learn much from Daddy, did you?” She then heard the whine of laser weapons being primed. Sylvia and the mystery woman looked outside and saw MECH soldiers pointing their weapons at a certain spider-bot in alt-mode. Sylvia looked at the woman with a wry grin, knowing what she is.

“Enough to know where the soft spots are, Autobot,” she hissed as she removed her goggles, her mask undoing itself like Tower’s did to reveal a brunette woman with long, straight hair, a pink headband, and the same eye coloration as her father.

“Oh, please,” dismissed the woman, Blackarachnia in a new holo-form. “I’m not affiliated with THAT entity. Besides, if I WERE here on the Autobots’ behalf to avenge the broken hearts your daddy left when he was fired from G.U.N, you would be screaming for mercy.”

“Why ARE you here then?” asked Sylvia.

“To propose an alliance,” purred Blackarachnia as she traced Sylvia’s cheek, slowly. Sylvia swatted it away. “Don’t be so hasty,” interjected Blackarachnia. “You see, we have much more in common than you think, and I’m not merely referring to our…physical oddities.” She then revealed her vampiric teeth. Sylvia guessed that she had the same teeth in robot mode.

“Why you little!” snarled the scientist as he leveled a gun at Blackarachnia. Sylvia held up her hand.

“What could I possibly gain from such an arrangement?” she quizzed.

“Insider knowledge!” offered Blackarachnia. Sylvia considered her options.

“…Stand down,” she ordered her men. The men looked at her in an odd fashion. “…Didn’t you hear me?! Stand down!” The men shrugged, then obeyed.

“Wise choice,” remarked Blackarachnia as her holo-form shimmered away. She then transformed. “Now,” she lectured, “a t-cog is no mere piece of machinery you can just slap some polish on to make it function as good as new, it is an organ. Meaning, even if you had one that was shiny, not corroded, it would reject any power source other than Energon.”

“Continue,” invited Sylvia.

“Energon is the fuel,” continued Blackarachnia, “the ammunition, and the lifeblood of ALL Cybertronians, whatever their affiliation. You and I both want it, and, at the moment, I lack the means of locating it. My equipment suffered a major malfunction when the Eggman Hive Wars were going on, taking it permanently offline. I’m a chemist, not an engineer. But, once I supply you with the particulars of its chemical make-up,” she then took out a beaker of refined Energon and put it into the fuel tank of the robot, making it glow, “we can utilize your considerable resources to devise a means of detecting new deposits…for us to share.”

“If the supply meets MECH’s rather significant demand,” remarked Sylvia.

“Is Daddy planning on building an army?” quizzed Blackarachnia. Sylvia arched an eyebrow at her current ally’s comment. “I’m a Decepticon,” continued Blackarachnia, “and Decepticons are no strangers to ambition.”

* * *

Back with the Autobots, Optimus was in meditation. He was communing with the Primes. He arrived into the Matrix Realm and saw Solus Prime hammering away at something. “A work of art, or a weapon?” asked Optimus. Solus looked up.

“Not much use for weapons here,” replied Solus.

“Don’t you ever relax?” muttered Optimus.

“I AM relaxing!” protested Solus.

“Well, to each their own,” sighed Optimus. A chair appeared. “Anything new and exciting here?”

“Optimus, are you here for wisdom or idle chit-chat?” hissed Solus.

“The latter,” answered Optimus. Solus looked at her current work and made a few approving grunts. She then dismissed it and her hammer to give Optimus a look.

“The Matrix of Leadership,” she began, “is a vessel containing our wisdom, not Maccadam’s Old Oil House! You can’t just drop by here for a chat!”

“Why not?!” protested Optimus. “Don’t you ever get lonely just talking with your siblings?”

“I’m a recluse,” countered Solus. “I prefer the solitude.”

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG WARRIORS!” shouted a voice.

“And there go my plans for peace and quiet,” grumbled Solus.

“He got hang time on that one!” remarked Optimus.

“He still does that?!” yelped Solus.

“He did it when you guys were made?!” quizzed Optimus. Alpha Trion then came running up.

“Listen to me, Young Warriors!” he urged. He then put Solus onto his shoulder. “Heed the words of my forefathers! If you seek a tree in the forest, you must first look to the ocean!” ...Que the awkward silence.

“…Alpha Trion, considering YOU’RE one of Cybertron’s forefathers like the lady on your shoulder,” argued Optimus, “I somehow doubt that’s what you guys said.”

“He’s right, brother,” agreed Solus. “Now, if you don’t put me down, I’m going to hit you over the head!”

“Wait a cycle,” interjected Alpha Trion as he dropped the senile act…and her. “Did you tell him my origin?!”

“I had to!” protested Solus as she massaged her rear. “Besides, someone needs to know! Albeit, his reveal about you was a tangent from the Cyber Keys being found on Mobius.”

“Cyber Keys on…HOW?!” yelped Alpha Trion.

“Ah, that would be MY doing!” called a voice.

“Who said that?!” shouted Optimus as he drew his weapons. Alpha Trion took out his Quill and it expanded into a sword. Solus got her hammer, ready for battle.

“Put those things away!” directed the voice. “You might hurt someone!”

“That’s the idea!” growled Solus.

“Ah, youth,” sighed the voice. “So impulsive.” A Cybertronian ship came out of a green vortex. It looked like it was covered in clockwork. Solus and Alpha Trion’s faces fell.

“Not you,” moaned Solus. “Anyone but you!”

“VECTOR PRIME, TRANSFORM!” announced the ship. The rear engine assembly folded down and the top turrets folded to become feet. The pointed bow folded over onto the bottom as the wings folded in. The arms were released from the sides and the head rotated 180⁰ and the whole thing landed while letting the head rotate to show an older mech with a cocky grin, as if he knew everything about his particular field, think Tony Stark.

“Vector Prime?!” gulped Optimus. “As in, the guardian of Space and Time?! Elita 1’s main Prime?!”

“The very same!” confirmed the mech. He then pulled out a pouch of little pellets of Energon. “Munchies?”

“Thank you!” bid Optimus as some was poured into his hand. The pouch was then knocked out of Vector Prime’s hand by Solus Prime

“You had a hand in this, didn’t you?!” she snarled.

“Had a hand in what?” asked Vector Prime innocently.

“You brought the Cyber Keys to Mobius, didn’t you?!” elaborated Solus.

“Well, they were supposed to be there in the first place,” replied Vector Prime. He was then staring down the length of Alpha Trion’s Quill Sword.

“This has gone far enough, Vector Prime!” he snarled.

“Has it, now?” asked Vector Prime as he gently pushed the blade away.

“That planet’s too hot in terms of activity!” snapped Solus Prime. “Mobius is not ready for that kind of power! They must leave!”

“Ah! Now I remember events!” recalled Vector Prime. “Now comes the part where I tell you that the Cyber Keys will help Mobius in the long run. In fact, they’ll help Optimus prepare for the coming trials.”

“It’s too much!” protested Alpha Trion. “Optimus is not ready for the future!”

“And I say, he is!” argued Vector Prime. “Wouldn’t it be fun to find out if youth or age is right this time?”

“Is anyone gonna let me weigh in on this one?” asked Optimus. “I just came here for idle chit-chat and it all turned into an argument about me as if I’m not here.”

“Optimus, this whole thing was supposed to be a test of your skills,” replied Solus. “you were going to come here in one form or another. We just didn’t expect Jazz to be that reason.”

“Besides,” continued Vector Prime, “given the coming crisis, you NEEDED the lessons you learned on Mobius. You know, friendship, pride and falls, understanding other people’s points of view, those kinds of things. Although, right now, another problem’s about to arrive in two hours. I believe it’s called the… _Bringer_ … _Carrier_ … _Messenger_ …oh, yes! The _Harbinger_!”

“The _Harbinger_ ’s coming in two hours?!” yelped Optimus.

“At a leisurely Warp 1.12,” confirmed Vector Prime.

“Plenty of time for the defenses to be raised!” declared Optimus.

“Oh, I really wouldn’t do that if I were…!” called Vector Prime. Optimus then vanished from the Matrix. “…Youth, never listens,” muttered Vector Prime.

“You’re filling him with false hopes!” snapped Solus Prime.

“I’m simply giving him the right tools for the future,” assured Vector Prime.

“How do you know he’ll be ready?!” hissed Alpha Trion.

“I’m the Time-Traveler of our little group of Demigods,” replied Vector Prime. “I’m generally well informed in these matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots waited on the bridge of the _Ark_ after Optimus told them what happened in the Matrix. Waiting, the worst part of battle, one that affected young bots worse than the older warriors among the group. Bumblebee drummed his fingers at his station. “I feel like we should be doing something!” he groused.

“Waiting’s a necessary evil of any battle,” replied Ironhide.

“How do YOU cope?!” quizzed Bumblebee.

“I have my ways,” answered Ironhide. Bumblebee groaned as he turned back to his panel.

“We ARE soldiers, Bumblebee,” remarked Optimus. “It’s not always a glamorous job.”

“I think my brother’s worried,” observed Cliffjumper, “that he’s gonna miss the fight.”

“You ARE the older brother, right Bee?” asked Jazz.

“Are you calling me immature?!” hissed Bumblebee.

“Save it for the Cons, you two,” directed Optimus. Cliffjumper then saw a blip on his panel and started studying that area.

“Found a blip?” asked Teletraan.

“I want to see if it pops up again,” replied Cliffjumper. Thankfully, he didn’t wait long. The blip came back a few seconds later.

“Identifying the reason,” reported Teletraan. “Got it! It’s a Warp Field being carefully destabilized. The _Harbinger_ is about to come out of Warp.”

“Red alert,” ordered Optimus.

“Finally, some action!” cheered Bumblebee.

“Prowl, once they’re within range, hail them,” commanded Optimus.

“Make it quick,” gulped Cliffjumper. “Here they come!”

* * *

“Once we’re near the planet,” ordered Starscream as he sat on the Captain’s chair, “engage the holo-cloak.”

“Er, Screamer, dude,” gulped Soundwave, “that may be a problem!”

“Please don’t tell me it malfunctioned!” sighed Starscream.

“No,” answered Soundwave, “but the Autobot ship in orbit around Earth won’t be fooled!”

“Autobot ship?! Where?!” yelped Starscream.

“Coming up off our starboard bow,” reported Thundercracker.

“Hail them!” shouted Starscream.

“Actually,” called Soundwave, “THEY’RE hailing US.”

“On screen!” ordered Starscream. Optimus’ face came up. “Autobot, this is a severe breach of the Pax Cybertronia! Return to Cybertron at once!”

“You seriously want to accuse ME of breaking the Pax Cybertronia, Starscream?” countered Optimus. “What’s this registering in my olfactory sensors, the smell of hypocrisy? You’re supposed to be in the Stockade! How did you get out?”

“I have my ways,” hissed Starscream. “This business does not concern you! Return to Cybertron!”

“You first,” directed Optimus.

“I don’t take orders from you!” roared Starscream. “Cease transmission! Blow that ship out of the sky!”

“Starscream,” gulped Knock-out as Optimus faded from the screen, “that’s a _Vanguard_ -class ship, more powerful than the _Harbinger_.”

“How do you know?!” snapped Starscream.

“I managed to get some technical journals to reward me for good behavior,” replied Knock-out.

“Not freshly washed and polished…” Skywarp didn’t finish his quip as the ship lurched.

“What was that?!” demanded Starscream. “Did the Autobots fire a preemptive strike?!”

“No!” reported Soundwave. “A meteor just busted our engines! We’re venting plasma from one of our port nacelles!”

“Get us out of here!” ordered Starscream.

“We don’t have complete control over the engines!” called Thundercracker. “We can’t escape Earth’s gravity!”

“Soundwave, deploy your minions!” ordered Starscream. “Get them to Engineering!”

“They won’t get there in time!” protested Soundwave.

“Get those runts to Engineering! NOW!” bellowed Starscream.

Oh, for the love of…!” growled Soundwave. He still obeyed, activating a subspace backpack. “Frenzy! Rumble! Laserbeak! Buzzsaw! Ravage! Ratbat! All of you, eject! Operation: Scotty!” Six motorcycle shaped hover-vehicles flew out of Soundwave’s backpack and hurtled down the corridors to Engineering. Sadly, their path was blocked by debris from the ceiling.

“Ravage to Bridge!” called the black hover-bike. “Our path is blocked! We’re finding another way!”

“Too late!” wailed Starscream. “Brace for impact!” The ship bounced on Mobius’ surface, causing great rips in the surface, roughly the width of the ship. Thankfully, no one was in its path.

* * *

“Cliffjumper, what happened?!” called Optimus as they saw the _Harbinger_ crash.

“A meteor seems to have hit their engines!” reported Cliffjumper. “They’re in sector 4-2-0, on the outskirts of Green Hill Zone!”

“Ratchet, with me!” ordered Optimus. “Bring your medical kit! Teletraan, beam us down!”

“Yes, Sir!” obliged Teletraan. He beamed them some yards away from the ship as it was still hot after coming through the atmosphere.

“Primus, even at this distance, the heat is still stifling!” gasped Optimus.

“It’s made of Cybertroid alloy,” replied Ratchet. “It will cool in a few kliks.” Soon, they heard crackling, like metal being cut through. It was near the ship’s stern and it was the result of a large hole coming from the metal. After a few seconds, the metal cooled, and the hull was blown open, revealing Ultra Magnus carrying Megatronus and Jhiaxus being held up by Perceptor. “By the Allspark!” swore Ratchet. At that point, the guns on the ship fired at the group.

“Teletraan, emergency Ground Bridge back to base!” commanded Optimus. “Get us out of here!” The Ground Bridge opened up as Optimus and Ratchet led the four through, quickly. They arrived back at the base and Ratchet led them to the Repair bay. He soon got to work treating his patients. It took over an hour, but he told Optimus that it will be a few days before they are cleared for duty. “As long as they recover,” sighed Optimus.

“In the meantime,” remarked Ratchet, “you need to establish a new chain of command, what with Ultra Magnus being here.”

“Right,” confirmed Optimus. “Jazz will have to say goodbye to being second-in-command. He’s not gonna like that.”

“No, but he’ll take the news graciously,” observed Ratchet. “Call the meeting as soon as they’re cleared, that’s what I recommend.”

“Only a fool argues with their doctor,” replied Optimus. He went to his office to figure out who’s above who now that there are three Autobots and one former Decepticon Warlord.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the first official meeting Optimus ever had concerning command. His bots always knew who’s who in the chain of command, but there were now MORE Decepticons on the planet. Optimus had to tighten up a bit. He entered the conference room with all bots on deck, Jhiaxus included. “Bots,” Optimus began, “I know it’s been a slightly casual command style I tried to maintain, but the Decepticons aren’t going to give us that luxury. We need to strike with all available discipline. Therefore, the chain of command is as follows: Private: First Class Cliffjumper reports to Corporal Bumblebee, who reports to Master Sergeant Ironhide, who reports to Warrant Officer Perceptor, who reports to Chief Warrant Officer 3 and Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, who reports to Chief Warrant Officer 5 Megatronus, who reports to Second Lieutenant Prowl, who reports to First Lieutenant Jazz, who reports to General of the Army Ultra Magnus, who reports to me.”

“What about Jhiaxus?” asked Cliffjumper.

“He’ll be returning to Cybertron,” replied Optimus, “to investigate the currently tense situation within the rest of the Decepticons.”

“He’s not helping us?” protested Jazz.

“He’s not a soldier anymore,” answered Optimus. “He retired the instant he put his signature on the Pax Cybertronia. He’s a civilian and a politician. He needs to find out what’s going on.”

“Very well,” sighed Ratchet.

“In the meantime,” continued Optimus, “Ultra Magnus will brief us on the Decepticons aboard the _Harbinger_. Ultra Magnus; when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” bid Ultra Magnus. He then took the floor as Starscream’s hologram came up. “Starscream, leader of the 1st Seeker Trine. Evidently, he answers to a new master, one that stole Jhiaxus’ Decepticon symbol.”

“The one made of Dark Energon crystal?” quizzed Ratchet.

“the very same,” confirmed Ultra Magnus. “the Decepticons’ answer to de Matrix.”

“So he took over as the new Decepticon Leader, as he always wanted!” guessed Optimus.

“No,” replied Ultra Magnus. “Someone else has it, someone we don’t know.”

“Great,” sighed Jazz, “so this person may be on Cybertron!”

“Very likely,” remarked Ultra Magnus, “but getting the _Harbinger_ ’s crew behind bars will demoralize the rest of these dissidents and we’ll get things peaceful again.”

“Peaceful or quiet?” asked Optimus.

“…Peaceful,” assured Ultra Magnus, sensing his youngest brother’s question. “Next, we have the straight man of Starscream’s trine, Thundercracker.” His hologram appeared after Starscream’s vanished. “Next is the goof, Skywarp.” Skywarp’s funny face came up as he stuck out his tongue. “Next is Soundwave.”

“Soundwave?” gulped Bumblebee. “The guy with the minions?”

“Yes,” confirmed Ultra Magnus, “and said minions are with him. Last is Knock-out.”

“That quack?!” yelped Ratchet. “All he’s good for is preening himself like a peacock!”

“Careful,” urged Optimus. “A peacock may take offense to that.” At that point, the conference room doors opened and Rouge stormed in.

“I’d like to file a complaint!” she snapped.

“Not now, Rouge!” hissed Optimus.

“A noise complaint against you!” continued Rouge, not allowing herself to be deterred.

“I believe I told Aleena and Topaz,” urged Optimus, “that the Autobots need privacy for a while until our new arrivals are acclimated to Mobius!” Rouge was not going to let her complaint be unheard, so she flew onto the conference table and landed in front of Prowl.

“My quarters are right next to his guest quarters,” she snarled to Prowl. “You wouldn’t believe the racket he makes!”

“Rouge!” growled Optimus.

“Do you know what it sounds like when you practice Cyber-ninjutsu?!” snapped Rouge. “Last night, it sounded like you were throwing ninja stars at the walls!”

“That was for all of five minutes!” protested Optimus. “Once you complained, I did my transform-ups!”

“Yeah,” griped Rouge, not the slightest bit placated, “armor plating and t-cog, making racket in sync!” She then made the transformation noises with her mouth in a repeating pattern.

“You can hear that?” quizzed Prowl.

“Hello?!” asked Rouge as she pointed to her ears. “Sometimes I can hear him humming when he’s meditating!”

“Maybe you should get new quarters,” remarked Prowl.

“Maybe he should have a little consideration!” snarled Rouge. “Cyber-ninja practice in the middle of the night, there ought to be a law on Cybertron for that!”

“Come back in half an hour,” replied Optimus. “I’ll be happy to take your complaint then.”

“Ma’am,” called Ultra Magnus as he took out a silver rod, “how long have you known the Autobots?”

“Put that away,” directed Optimus. “A mind wipe won’t do any good.”

“W-W-What do you m-mean?” asked Megatronus.

“I had a better transition in mind,” sighed Optimus, “but the Turbo-fox is out of the cage now. New arrivals, the entire planet knows we exist.” Ultra Magnus’ optics widened at this, as did the others.

“Brother,” gulped Megatronus, “is th-th-this some k-k-k-kind of j-joke?!”

“No,” replied Optimus.

“Optimus, this is a severe breach of the Pax Cybertronia!” shouted Ultra Magnus. “Article…!”

“I have the Pax Cybertronia in my office on Cybertron,” replied Optimus. “I know where it says that we can’t reveal ourselves to a class C civilization.”

“So why did you?!” snarled Perceptor.

“Hardly our fault,” argued Ratchet. “The media caught us.”

“We have technology to avoid that!” wailed Ultra Magnus. “And I suppose you have…her…as your liaison?”

“You mean me?” quizzed Rouge. She then grinned. “Flustered at a beautiful lady’s presence?”

“Rouge, quit teasing the poor bot,” urged Optimus. “He just gets this way at any attractive lady, be they metal or organic.”

“Not discriminatory, that’s even better,” purred Rouge.

“Y-Y-You should have s-s-seen him g-give the g-goo-goo eyes at-t-t C-C-C-Carly W-W-Witwic-c-cky!” chuckled Megatronus.

“She was married!” insisted Ultra Magnus.

“N-N-Not in T-T-Two Th-Thousand an-n-nd S-S-S-Seven!” recalled Megatronus.

“Shut up!” snapped Ultra Magnus.

“In any case,” interjected Optimus, “Rouge isn’t our liaison. That’s Ms. Alexis SIlverwing’s job.” A bell then sounded. “Speaking of,” muttered Optimus. He put the call through. Alexis appeared.

“Prime, did you see any MECH soldiers in Mazuri garb?” she asked.

“…No, why?” replied Optimus, confused.

“Because,” explained Alexis, “the Mazuri branch of G.U.N reported MECH making a smash and grab in their storage facility. The place looks like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls.”

“Why would they take something there?” asked Jazz.

“Does Project: Sun Blaster mean anything?” inquired Alexis.

“The Solar Cannon?!” yelped Bumblebee.

“With enough power to melt Cybertronian steel,” recalled Optimus.

“As of last night,” reported Alexis, “it was missing its primary focusing lens. But, MECH hadn’t found the tracking device on it yet, so we know where they took it.”

“Then give us the coordinates and we’ll get it back,” declared Optimus, “me, Megatronus, and Ultra Magnus!”

“ME?!” yelped Megatronus. “W-W-WHY ME?!”

“We DO need to test our new alt-modes,” mused Ultra Magnus. “Now is the perfect time.”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” urged Optimus. “While Ratchet brings Perceptor up to speed, the Pax Children are off to get that Solar Cannon part! Teletraan, have you received the coordinates?”

“Got them!” called Teletraan. Megatronus jumped.

“I’m n-n-never gonna g-g-get used to th-that!” he gasped.

“Sorry,” muttered Teletraan. “Opening Ground Bridge.” The vortex opened, and Optimus cracked his knuckles.

“You bots ready?” he called.

“As I’ll ever b-be,” stammered Megatronus. “M-M-MEGAT-T-TRONUS, T-T-TRANSF-F-FORM!” His upper torso rotated to the back and his arms folded onto his chest, his shoulder pads going to where his head sunk in to make a single hover generator. His legs folded onto the back and released two pairs of gun barrels, a large one on top of a small one, and the cockpit for the driver came forward above the front hover generator.

“ULTRA MAGNUS, TRANSFORM!” Ultra Magnus’ alt-mode and transformation were like Optimus’ when he was Orion Pax, just in a white and blue color scheme.

“And, last but not least, OPTIMUS PRIME, TRANSFORM!” Optimus changed and summoned his trailer.

“A t-t-trailer?!” yelped Megatronus as his holo-form came up. It was a gray Mobian Hedgehog in a dark gray suit and a black tube around his right forearm.

“A secret weapon?” asked Ultra Magnus as his holo-form came up. Another Mobian Hedgehog with tan fur and a spikier design to his quills in a hoodie and khakis.

“A battle frame!” replied Optimus. “Let’s roll out, you two!” Ultra Magnus and Megatronus followed Optimus into the Ground Bridge and they headed to Mazuri.


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to Mazuri!” cheered Optimus as they arrived at a canyon.

“B-B-By the Alls-s-spark!” gasped Megatronus. “It’s Af-f-frica!”

“If I recall,” mused Ultra Magnus, “not visiting this continent was a big regret of yours.”

“Yeah,” confirmed Megatronus. “Though, the w-w-war did keep m-m-me in the S-S-States.”

“Well,” declared Optimus, “we're not here to sightsee. We gotta find the lens. Spread out.”

“S-S-Spread out?” gulped Megatronus.

“We WOULD cover more ground,” replied Ultra Magnus, “but I think it’s ill advised. Megatronus and I don’t know our way around.”

“Fair point,” conceded Optimus. “All right, new plan. We stick together.”

“Won’t help you in the long run,” called a sultry voice. Blackarachnia revealed herself on top of the ridge. “We found the tracking device in the lens and used it to make this trap for you bots. No need to thank me.”

“W-W-Where’d SHE c-come from?!” yelped Megatronus.

“From the _Ark_ ,” growled Optimus. “She stowed away when Prowl came here.”

“You said ‘We’,” recalled Ultra Magnus.

“And she meant it,” replied another voice. It was Tower in his Silas persona. Sylvia was with him as well as an entire MECH contingent.

“Ex-Commander Tower,” hissed Optimus. “I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you again, but my truth centers would overload. Who’s the girl?”

“Girl?!” hissed Sylvia.

“Do NOT insult Sylvia by calling her a girl,” snarled Silas. “My daughter is a proud woman, not in the habit of taking kindly to being called anything relating to childhood.”

“Considering that MECH is founded on the ridiculous notion of Racial Dominance,” argued Optimus, “I must call all of MECH children.”

“Why, you smarmy little…!” hissed Silas.

“Patience,” assured Blackarachnia. “We have three bots to choose from.”

“You two, do NOT kill a single one!” ordered Optimus as he transformed for battle.

“Yes, Sir!” called Ultra Magnus as he and Megatronus transformed.

“FIRE!” shouted Silas. MECH then unleashed laser fire as the Pax children took cover under the canyon walls.

“Megatronus,” directed Optimus, “see if you can find a way around them, then unleash an EMP grenade to short out their weapons.”

“G-Got it!” stammered Megatronus. He took off along the canyon wall.

“Dad,” called Sylvia as she pointed Megatronus out to Silas.

“Get him,” ordered Silas. Sylvia took off after Megatronus. When he was far enough, she fired a grapple gun into the wall next to him, so she could get in front. She then set up her end and started zipping down. Megatronus’ expression then went dark as he grabbed the wire and shook it so that she could hit the wall. As she slid down in pain, Megatronus grabbed her and squeezed her just to get her attention.

“You’re lucky I can’t kill you just yet,” he said in a low, raspy whisper. “I need to stay on the Autobot cause long enough to further my plans. If we do meet when I reveal myself, I will make sure you are a grease spot under my heel!” He was then bitten like a vampire by Blackarachnia as she pumped her Cyber-venom into him. His grip on Sylvia relaxed as she tumbled out of his way when he fell. Blackarachnia then got Megatronus onto his back. Sylvia then took out a device similar to one where you would make a hole in glass. The hole was cut where the liver would be on a human. A pair of MECH soldiers then came out of the woodwork and helped her open him up. They all started disconnecting several wires. Meanwhile, Optimus and Ultra Magnus were firing above MECH’s heads hoping to scare them off.

“Come on, Megatronus!” hissed Optimus. “Where’s your scare fire?!”

“This doesn’t make sense,” remarked Ultra Magnus. “He should be firing above their heads right now. So, either he’s finally become too terrified to shoot or…”

“MECH’s got their claws on him!” yelped Optimus. “With me! We gotta get to him! He went that way!” Optimus led the way.

“Sylvia,” called Silas over his comms, “they’re getting wise ahead of schedule!”

“No worries,” assured Sylvia. “We secured the package ahead of schedule.”

“All units, package secured!” reported Silas. “Move out!” MECH then left the area while Optimus and Ultra Magnus ran to Megatronus. He was recovering from the Cyber-venom.

“Are you all right?!” quizzed Optimus.

“I th-th-think so,” said Megatronus. “That s-s-spider-bot dosed m-me g-good.”

“We gotta go,” urged Optimus. “With Blackarachnia siding with them, who knows what knowledge they have on us.”

“W-W-What ab-bout the l-l-l-lens?” asked Megatronus.

“It was a feint,” replied Ultra Magnus. “They ‘accidentally’ let their cyber-security go slack on that one. They destroyed the lens.”

“Ultra Magnus, take point,” ordered Optimus. “Megatronus, you’re next. I’ll bring up the rear.”

“Right,” obliged Ultra Magnus. The three then transformed…well, tried to, in Megatronus’ case. His armor shifted, then returned to their robot mode settings.

“We rolling out or not?!” asked Optimus.

“I…I c-c-c-can’t!” stammered Megatronus.

“What do you mean you can’t?!” yelped Ultra Magnus.

“S-S-Something’s w-wrong with m-m-my t-t-transform-m-mation s-s-systems!” replied Megatronus. Optimus and Ultra Magnus went back into robot mode.

“Ratchet, we need a Ground Bridge right to the Med-bay!” called Optimus. “Megatronus is suffering transformation problems!”

“Opening one now!” replied Ratchet. The Ground Bridge opened, and all the Pax children ran through. They arrived near one of the repair beds and Ratchet instructed Megatronus to lay down. The three gave their story, Megatronus leaving out the part where he had Sylvia in his grip, and Ratchet was busy checking Megatronus’ systems for any residual Cyber-venom. When he got to the t-cog area, he then gasped. “I know why you can’t transform,” he revealed. “MECH didn’t damage your t-cog, they removed it!”

“W-WHAT?!” shouted Megatronus. At that point, the crackle of magic-based teleportation was heard and Amy, Sira, Natalie, and Trema appeared.

“What in the…?!” yelped Ultra Magnus. “Seriously! Security! Does this base have it?!”

“They’re friends of ours,” replied Optimus. “Trema, what’s up?”

“We’ve heard shooting going on in Mazuri,” answered Trema.

“Natalie and I were having our honeymoon,” explained Sira. “MECH’s presence made us worry for our safety. They’re not the biggest fans of magic users.”

“I was just keeping in touch with one of my contacts in Mazuri,” continued Amy. “Trema was doing the same.”

“Maybe you can help, Trema,” mused Optimus. “How good are you at returning organs?”

“Out of thin air?” scoffed Trema. “Don’t be ridiculous, that’s impossible.”

“Thought I’d ask anyways,” sighed Optimus.

“Er, Optimus,” gulped Megatronus. “Who are th-they?”

“Oh, how rude of me,” Optimus chided to himself. “May I present Trema, Mother of Galen of the House of Xarthanax.”

“Y-Your first anc-c-cestor w-was Alzen X-X-Xarthanax, c-correct?” asked Megatronus.

“That’s right,” confirmed Trema, “rose from poor farmer to nobleman after the Battle of Orkath, with Autobot help.”

“Xarthanax is an honored name among our people,” answered Ultra Magnus.

“Hold on,” recalled Ratchet, “isn’t one of your friends a Headmaster?”

“Headmaster?” asked Amy.

“Nebulan Cyborgs that can turn into a Titan class Transformer’s head,” explained Optimus.

“…You’re joking, I hope,” gulped Amy, a bit grossed out.

“It’s-s-s no joke, Miss-s-s-s…” assured Megatronus.

“I’m Amy Rose,” answered Amy. “Trema’s one of my teachers. This is Sira, my primary teacher, and her wife, Natalie.”

“Pleased to meet you,” greeted Sira as she curtsied.

“Welcome to Mobius,” bid Natalie. “Actually, welcome back, I should say, since, from what Optimus told us, you’ve been here before in the 2000’s.”

“…Y-You’re her w-w-wife?” asked Megatronus to Natalie.

“Ah, the maid/ballroom get-up,” realized Natalie. “Just a hobby.”

“…W-Whatev-v-ver k-keeps your m-m-marriage al-l-live, I g-guess,” sighed Megatronus.

“Their hobbies aren’t the issue here,” dismissed Optimus, “your missing t-cog is.”

“If I recall,” mused Amy, “t-cogs allow you to scan a vehicle and transform, right?”

“Right,” confirmed Ratchet, “and Transformers are born with them. They’re a very sacred part of us, so taking one from a Cybertronian is sacrilege, whatever that Cybertronian’s affiliation.”

“So, no chance of making a new one?” muttered Sira.

“No,” replied Trema. “That’s like asking someone to remake a heart out of flesh.”

“So,” continued Ratchet, “the only way to replace a t-cog would be like any other organ, a transplant.”

“Transplants here need a donor,” revealed Natalie.

“As do ones on Cybertron,” answered Optimus. “But, I don’t know of anyone that can readily give up their t-cog.”

“Not true,” interjected Ratchet. “You’re looking at one.”

“R-Ratchet, n-n-no!” protested Megatronus.

“My tools inside my armor can be replaced by external ones,” replied Ratchet. “The Autobots need another warrior, not me!”

“Ratchet,” Optimus cut in, “I cannot condone this if Megatronus is against this.”

“B-B-Besides,” supplied Megatronus, “I c-can’t take away y-your t-cog, it w-w-would go against m-my own b-beliefs!”

“Megatronus, please!” pleaded Ratchet.

“My f-f-final answer is-s-s s-s-still n-n-no!” insisted Megatronus.

“Then we must find the t-cog,” declared Ultra Magnus.

“I’ll be monitoring for MECH activity,” offered Teletraan.

“I’ll be constructing a battle plan,” answered Ultra Magnus.

“And I’ll give you a list of our allies,” finished Optimus, “so you know who has access to the base and won’t have any more surprises.”

“That would be perfect,” bid Ultra Magnus.

“All right, let’s do it to it, Autobots!” called Optimus.

“Don’t you already have a catchphrase?!” asked Amy. “That’s Sonic’s, in any case!” Megatronus was a little put off by Amy’s sudden snap.

“…I may need to watch that one,” he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

“By the Allspark, this is taking forever!” moaned Optimus.

“I don’t think you should be impatient on the search for his t-cog,” remarked Ultra Magnus as he entered Prime’s office.

“It’s not the t-cog I’m worried about, it’s trying to get into MECH’s head,” replied Optimus. “I’ve been pouring over all the reports of MECH attacks to try and get something, ANYTHING, that would give us a way to stop them.”

“And?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“In the words of Captain Díaz of the _Dauntless_ in Equatorial Imperia,” answered Optimus as he pulled up Captain Díaz’s entry, “‘In their collective state, MECH is utterly driven by one will alone, the will to conquer, our collective morals be damned. Silas, alone, is beyond redemption, beyond reason.’ And there’s Commodore Higurashi. ‘It is my opinion that MECH is as close to pure evil as my people, the human race, can get. They have…’” Optimus stopped when he heard a chuckle come from Ultra Magnus. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” giggled Ultra Magnus as he tried to readopt his usual sober-sided manner.

“Well, I clearly said SOMETHING amusing,” remarked Optimus.

“The way you read Commodore Higurashi’s log entry,” answered Ultra Magnus, “you sounded just like him.”

“Did not!” yelped Optimus.

“Yes, you did,” countered Ultra Magnus. “And you sounded like Captain Díaz when you read his log. Same inflection and everyt’ing.”

“…Never knew I had it in me,” mused Optimus.

“Nothing to be ashamed about,” assured Ultra Magnus. “Jazz does a pretty good Optimus impression.”

“Does he?” chuckled Optimus. “I may need to have a chat with him. Mimicking a superior officer, that’s gotta be a breach of protocol somewhere.”

“Speaking of,” replied Ultra Magnus, getting into his usual manner, “I have four counts of inefficiency.”

“All right,” sighed Optimus, “what are they?” Ultra Magnus handed him a pad and the first item caught his attention. “Slow progress in the medical field?” asked Optimus as he read the subject line.

“Ratchet has made very little progress in finding Megatronus’ t-cog,” explained Ultra Magnus.

“He’s doing the best he can,” sighed Optimus, “given that our base is a blend of Mobian and Cybertronian tech and he’s only got that at his disposal. He’s an old mech, not as adaptable as he used to be. He’s a doctor, not a wizard.”

“He IS aware,” asked Ultra Magnus, “that a t-cog is essential to our biology and Megatronus needs it to be effective when in the field?”

“Ratchet’s not a med student anymore,” argued Optimus. “No one is more acutely aware of biological effectiveness than he is.”

“…Of course,” replied Ultra Magnus. Optimus checked the item off and came to the next one.

“Scouting inefficiencies?” Optimus was confused at the subject line.

“Corporal Bumblebee and Private Cliffjumper had not scouted Grid 305 for Energon,” explained Ultra Magnus, “at the time of my writing that.”

“Because they had just returned from surveying Grids 301 to 304 to log their field reports,” answered Optimus, “per YOUR protocol.”

“…I see,” replied Ultra Magnus. Optimus checked item two off and read the subject line for the third item.

“AWOL Autobot?” quizzed Optimus.

“I don’t recall giving Ironhide permission to leave the base,” remarked Ultra Magnus.

“That’s because I was the only one of his superiors available at the time to give such permission,” replied Optimus.

“Then you can account for why he was covered in coolant?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“Perceptor and Tails were calibrating the _Ark_ ’s engines and needed someone for heavy lifting,” explained Optimus. “We should expect a 10% increase in vector thrust.”

“…Very well,” sighed Ultra Magnus. Optimus checked the item off, then became REALLY confused at the last item.

“Complaint Against General of the Army Ultra Magnus, written BY Ultra Magnus?” Optimus put the pad down as he looked to his eldest brother.

“I’ve been noticing that my by-the-book command style,” sighed Ultra Magnus, “is having a negative effect on unit morale.”

“Ultra Magnus,” replied Optimus, “your service is welcome here. However, this is not the Elite Guard. I remember you telling me Dad’s philosophy. Much like the concepts the words represent, the word ‘Family’ is stronger than the word ‘Army’. We’re not merely cogs in a greater machine, we are brothers. We look after each other.”

“You’re making me nostalgic on purpose,” chuckled Ultra Magnus. “Speaking of brothers, I wonder how Megatronus is doing?”

* * *

“Hey!” called a voice. Megatronus jumped. He started looking around. “Down here!” said the voice. He looked down to see Sonic. “You’re Prime’s older brother, right?” he asked.

“M-M-Megatronus P-Pax, at y-y-your service,” answered Megatronus.

“Heard about your mishap in Mazuri,” sighed Sonic. “Shame, really. I wanted to see your alt-mode. Maybe a game will take your mind off of things?”

“S-Sure,” replied Megatronus. “W-What did you have in m-m-mind?”

“Just a video game,” answered Sonic. “Teletraan, pull the last game that was played.”

“Er, Sonic,” gulped Teletraan, “I don’t think…”

“L-Let me s-s-see it,” insisted Megatronus. Teletraan’s avatar shrugged, then pulled up _Super Turbo Drift Blaster_ with the default car in the front. “A r-r-racing g-game? S-S-Seriously?” sighed Megatronus.

“Oops,” mumbled Sonic. “Er, never mind. How about some TV?”

“S-Sounds better,” replied Megatronus.

“Switching to TV mode,” reported Teletraan. Sadly, it was poor timing. It was on a commercial, a CAR commercial.

“The new Prowler 500. It won’t just rock your world; it will TRANSFORM it!” boasted the narrator. Megatronus stared……then screamed in frustration.

“Taking the Auto out of an Autobot is SO not a good thing,” observed Sonic.

“Prowler 500?” muttered Teletraan. “Wait, that’s Prowl’s vehicle mode! It hasn’t been decommissioned yet!”

“Might want to tell Prowl,” replied Sonic.

“Already saw the commercial and informed the police department,” called Prowl as he and Optimus came up. “Urbana Industries is holding an Expo and is using the car as its main event. Mrs. Samantha Urbana is personally running the show.”

“Isn’t she that Cat’s sister?” asked Optimus. “What was his name…Powell?”

“Porter C. Powell, CEO of Powell Motorworks, Urbana Industries’ closest friend,” confirmed Prowl. “At least, in terms of services provided to each other. I don’t think Porter and Samantha are too keen with each other. I think I can reason with Mrs. Urbana. I’m off.”

“Good luck,” bid Optimus.

“And I’M g-going for a w-w-w-walk!” called Megatronus.

“Without a means of shielding yourself from the Energon radiation?!” protested Optimus. “Bad idea!”

“But…!” argued Megatronus. At that point, Ratchet popped up.

“Optimus, I must use the Omega Cross Protocol in light of Megatronus not having his t-cog,” he declared.

“…I really wish you didn’t,” sighed Optimus.

“N-No chance f-f-for refusal?” gulped Megatronus.

“No,” replied Ratchet.

“P-Prime!” wailed Megatronus.

“The Omega Cross Protocol overrides my authority when invoked,” replied Optimus. “Nothing I can do. But, there’s a problem. Ratchet’s the one who’s willing to give up his t-cog, he can’t do surgery while in stasis.”

“Which is why I need to see your hands,” directed Ratchet to Optimus. Optimus gulped, then lifted his hands. Ratchet examined them. “Perfect. You’ll do the surgery.”

“Bumblebee has smaller hands!” gulped Optimus.

“They’re not slender enough to be poking around under my hood,” answered Ratchet. Optimus sighed in defeat.

“N-No worries,” assured Megatronus. “It’s l-l-like using y-your axe.”

“Axes and knives are two different things,” hissed Optimus, “just like the situation right now!”

“That’s enough,” directed Ratchet. “To the Med-bay, at once!”


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet was put into stasis as Optimus checked both him and Megatronus over. “By Primus, this is nerve-wracking!” he muttered to himself.

“It’s-s-s n-n-not s-so b-bad,” assured Megatronus.

“You’re not the one wielding a laser scalpel!” gulped Optimus. “Now, please be quiet. I have to put you in stasis.”

“G-G-Good luck,” bid Megatronus. He laid down on the table and Optimus was about to induce stasis when a call came through. Grimlock came up.

“Prime? Where’s Ratchet?” he asked.

“C-C-Currently b-busy,” replied Megatronus.

“Oh, Primus,” growled Grimlock as irritation crossed his features. “Look, we spotted MECH running around with a t-cog in tow and need your help to get it back, so we can properly lay that bot to rest.”

“Th-Th-That’s n-not a d-d-dead t-t-t-t-cog!” yelped Megatronus. “W-W-We n-need…!”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF…!” roared Grimlock as he couldn’t stand people with a stutter. “GIVE ME SOMEONE WHO HAS A FUNCTIONING VOICE-BOX!”

“Danger!” announced his warning.

“Hey! Don’t be dissing my brother!” snapped Optimus.

“What?!” called Ratchet as he sat up suddenly, looking loopy. “Do I hear a Fuzor in need of voice-box repair?!”

“WHAT’S A FUZOR?!” roared Grimlock. “WHAT’S GOING ON OVER THERE?!”

“Danger!” his warning said again.

“I am able!” slurred Ratchet, sounding like a drunk. “Just ask Bantor! He was all mandrill before I...put a tiger in his tank!” He crashed back onto the berth. Grimlock’s anger was replaced by confusion.

“Look, Megatronus lost his t-cog at the hands of MECH,” explained Optimus. “We need their coordinates to get it back.”

“But, what about Ratchet?” protested Teletraan.

“Keep watch on him and tell him what’s going on the instant he wakes up,” ordered Optimus. “Well, Megatronus, surgery’s been postponed. Let’s roll out!”

“R-Ratchet’s not g-g-gonna be happy,” gulped Megatronus as he followed his brother out of the med-bay.

* * *

“The Prowler 500!” announced a female Mobian Exotic Shorthair cat, Mrs. Samantha Urbana of Urbana Industries. She wore a red evening dress with one strap on her left shoulder and frill around the neckline and armhole. She had a red rose behind her left ear and had a hidden microphone on her ruby necklace. “Sleek! Fast! Fuel Efficient! Those words describe our newest car exactly! Perfect for a little racing or for a soccer mom! That’s right, the Prowler 500! Autobot tested and approved! It won’t just rock your world; it will transform it!” The crowd gave their applause as the event ended. As she headed off to her car, Prowl cleared his throat. He was in his holo-form. “Ah, Officer Prowl!” she said pleasantly. “What can I do for the Station Square Police Department and the Autobots?”

“We’d like to know why you’re advertising a vehicle that hasn’t been retired from police service yet,” explained Prowl. Samantha’s tail stopped moving as her ears drooped slightly and a look of confusion crossed her features.

“The police HAVEN’T retired that type of car?” she asked.

“No, Ma’am, the current fleet of police vehicles still has the type of cruiser that I turn into,” confirmed Prowl.

“Let’s talk somewhere private,” directed Samantha. When they were alone, she went deep in thought. “What you said doesn’t make sense. Market Research was told that the police is retiring their fleet for new cars.”

“That’s unusual, given the record of your Market Research department,” mused Prowl.

“Didn’t our dad say that it was poor taste to whisper in corners?” asked a sleazy male voice. Samantha’s ears flattened, and her tail was moving back and forth in anger. She allowed a growl to escape her throat as a large male Mobian Exotic Shorthair cat approached them. He had a white suit with mauve trim and a mullet. “Samantha, my dear sister,” said the cat with slime ball sleaziness practically oozing out of his words.

“Porter,” she hissed.

“Mr. Powell,” muttered Prowl.

“And Officer Prowl,” bid Porter C. Powell. “Tell me, did you register the patent and copyright your name and image?”

“…No…” replied Prowl.

“Good, because it wouldn’t have helped,” chuckled Powell. “Francine was very clever in finding loopholes for you to get ahead, little sister.”

“…She lied!” hissed Samantha. “She’s one of your toads!”

“Samantha, Prowl is a public figure,” countered Powell, “and our respective companies have been making and selling these exact same police cruisers for years, supplying police departments and paramilitary organizations across the planet with these EXACT...SAME...VEHICLES. He’s lucky I don’t sue him. Besides, Francine’s a Pig, not a Toad.”

“Porter C. Powell, this is corporate sabotage at its finest!” snarled Prowl.

“And where’s the proof that this conversation happened?” asked Powell. “Or your arrest warrant?” Prowl gave off a dog’s growl. “Just keep in line and we’ll call it even.” He then sauntered off. Once out of visual and hearing range, Samantha gave off her angriest yowl.

“Awkward position for your company?” guessed Prowl.

“Urbana Industries can’t afford a recall at this stage!” she hissed. “And I can’t ask Powell to cover our rear, he’ll attach strings to it!”

“Well, I don’t need a canine’s nose to smell the guilt radiating from Powell,” remarked Prowl. “The Station Square Police Department and Autobots will assist you in any way we can.”

“I appreciate that, Officer Prowl,” replied Samantha. “In the meantime, I better get some help from my lawyers and start finding out how many of Powell’s flunkies are in my company.”

“YOUR company?” quizzed Prowl.

“My husband willed his company to me,” explained Samantha, “on the condition that I run it better than he did. I like to think I am and I’m not letting my brother drag it through the mud!”

“Any particular reason why he wants to?” asked Prowl.

“Probably to ‘teach me a lesson’,” she hissed. “Urbana Industries and Powell Motorworks were rivals once, and the fact that my husband was a Mobian Rex Fancy Rat stirred up the old racial purity thing!”

“Even among Mobians, there’s a belief in racial purity?” wailed Prowl.

“Disgusting, yes,” agreed Samantha, “but most of us believe love conquers all. We just need to be vigilant with the rest of the population so we don’t have any race riots.”

“I see,” sighed Prowl. “In any case, I need to tell the Chief and Optimus about this. Let’s meet tomorrow to discuss this.”

“All right. Police HQ at 9:00 work?” inquired Samantha.

“Perfect,” confirmed Prowl. He then got a chime on his comms. “Yes? …Really?! Where?! ……On my way!” He hung up. “Sorry, ma’am. Autobot business.”

“Good luck,” she bid. Prowl headed to his vehicle mode and sped off to where he got the transmission, leaving Samantha Urbana to ponder her next move.

* * *

Ratchet stirred from stasis. He did a visual sweep of the med-bay. “Where did everyone go?” he asked.

“They’re off fighting MECH,” explained Teletraan.

“NOW?!” yelped Ratchet. “Megatronus is still recovering from surgery!”

“Er, about that, you may want to switch on your laser scalpel,” gulped Teletraan.

“How?!” quizzed Ratchet, Subconsciously, he activated it. The instrument came out of his forearm. Ratchet then put two and two together. “There wasn’t a surgery! Those idiots! Why did they let themselves get distracted by MECH’s move?!”

“Grimlock found Megatronus’ t-cog,” elaborated Teletraan. “They’re fighting for it right now.”

“Give me a Ground Bridge there!” ordered Ratchet.

“You’re still recovering from induced stasis!” protested Teletraan.

“I’m the doctor and I say I’m fine!” dismissed Ratchet. “Ground Bridge! Now!” Teletraan, reluctantly, complied and sent him to the area MECH had set up their base of operations. Optimus, Prowl, Megatronus, and Grimlock were caught in a firefight. “You just couldn’t make the incision, could you?!” snarled Ratchet.

“Not now!” snapped Optimus. “We need a way in!”

“Allow me!” called Grimlock. He fired a shot through the line and then ignored his warnings, turning into his t-rex mode and barreling through. The rest followed him as they headed for the storage barn holding the attempted MECH Transformer and Sylvia and Blackarachnia. The Spider-bot fired her webs, but the two Pax children dodged. Sylvia then pulled out her gun and fired on the bots. The Autobots fired back while Grimlock tossed the soldiers around.

“This is getting intolerable,” hissed Sylvia. “Blackarachnia, stay behind to keep the Autobots in check while we move to our new facility. Purge the place of any sensitive materials. MECH, move out!”

“I’m not one of your foot soldiers, I’m a consultant!” protested Blackarachnia to the retreating MECH soldiers. At that point, Grimlock headbutted her right into a wall near the robot. When she recovered, she swiped the t-cog from the robot and leveled her gun at it. “One more step and the t-cog is fried!”

“Blackarachnia, you’d never dare!” shouted Optimus.

“I’m a Decepticon, try me,” countered Blackarachnia.

“Y-You’re b-b-bluffing!” stammered Megatronus.

“B-B-Bluffing, am I?” mocked Blackarachnia.

“Blackarachnia, hand over the t-cog!” ordered Optimus.

“You’re in no position to make demands!” shouted Blackarachnia. She forgot a rampaging Grimlock as she was tail-swiped by him She lost her grip on the t-cog, so she took the opportunity to fire on it. The two Pax children tried to reach for it, but to no avail. The shot hit its mark. They hit the floor, slowly to them, as the charred remains of a t-cog bounced uselessly before stopping. “Time to roll out, because I can!” boasted Blackarachnia as she transformed and sped off. Grimlock stopped in his rage long enough to see what had happened. The Autobots snapped out of their daze and scooped up the t-cog, rejoining Prowl and Ratchet.

“Teletraan!” called Optimus. “Ground Bridge to Med-bay! NOW!”

* * *

The Autobots had gathered outside the Med-bay as Ratchet worked on Megatronus’ t-cog. All the Dyno-bots were there too. Grimlock was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his features hiding his guilt. It didn’t fool Optimus. “It was hardly your fault,” he assured.

“I allowed my anger to control me,” argued Grimlock. “If I didn’t tail-swipe her, Megatronus wouldn’t be in this state. I owe him an apology. Don’t bother saying it wasn’t my fault; it was, my emotional state be damned.” At that point, they heard the hiss of the Med-bay door opening. Ratchet and Megatronus came out.

“I…I did what I could,” sighed Ratchet.

“My brother could not have been in better hands, my friend,” assured Optimus.

“W-W-Well,” gulped Megatronus, “time to t-try.”

“Megatronus, easy,” urged Ratchet.

“B-But I n-n-need to t-t-transform!” protested Megatronus.

“Megatronus, please!” begged Ratchet. “Recovery takes time!”

“T-Transform!” ordered Megatronus. The armor twitched, but no transformation happened.

“The damage was…severe,” said Ratchet.

“T-Transform!” repeated Megatronus. Still nothing. “M-M-MEGAT-T-TRONUS, T-T-TRANSF-F-FORM!” Still nothing. Megatronus sighed. Then, just as he gave up hope, the armor shifted and he folded into his vehicle mode! His holo-form came online, and he jumped for joy! “I-I-If you w-will excuse m-me,” he called as he climbed inside hid vehicle mode, “I n-n-need to g-g-go for a d-drive!” He then sped out of the base.

“Easy on the t-cog!” shouted Grimlock. “Don’t wear it out!”

“Speaking of t-cogs,” replied Swoop. He then jabbed Grimlock in the back with a needle. Grimlock then grabbed Swoop and slammed him against the wall.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t tear you a new one!” he roared.

“Did the warning flash?” asked Swoop.

“At the moment, I feel like…like…like…like…like I haven’t heard it, what the scrap?” quizzed Grimlock as he let Swoop down. Grimlock got an idea in his head, then decided to try something. “GRIMLOCK, TRANSFORM!” He did so, then the dino looked himself over. “I…don’t believe it!” he gasped. “I can transform at will again!”

“So can the rest of the Dyno-bots,” reported Swoop as he held up a gun-like device. It had a syringe on the end of it. “We finally found the genes that made us slaves to our rage. Granted, because genes are unique in every lifeform, it was different for us all. Long story short, we’re cured. Tails, Ratchet, and Perceptor are geniuses.”

“I did say my technical staff would help you,” reminded Optimus. “I make it a policy to keep my…” he was cut short as Grimlock transformed and started hugging him. Que the awkward pat on the back from Optimus. “You DO realize some people will take this as an excuse to write a fanfic about us?” mumbled Optimus.

“What do I care?” countered Grimlock as he released Optimus. “I ain’t gonna read it.”

“What ARE you going to do?” quizzed Optimus.

“Well, we knew what we were doing was breaking the law,” sighed Grimlock, “ so we made a promise to return the guns we stole, stand trial, and serve our sentence. If we do get an amount of jail time, we’ll wait until we’re released to undergo the Rite of the Autobrand.”

“That’s quite a commitment,” observed Ultra Magnus. “Are you sure?”

“Beyond the shadow of a doubt,” assured Grimlock. “I want this temporary symbol covering up my Deceptibrand to be real!”

“We don’t have the machinery to give you the Autobrand,” offered Optimus, “but, if you’re willing, you CAN take the oath.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Grimlock.

“Very sure,” declared Optimus. “Now, do you want to take the Oath?”

“At once!” replied Grimlock. He was about to kneel when Optimus stopped him.

“We don’t kneel,” explained Optimus. “We use the Old Cybertronian Salute.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and the Dyno-bots did the same. “Now, repeat after me: I pledge my undying service to my Prime and the Autobot cause.”

“I pledge my undying service to my Prime and the Autobot cause,” repeated the Dyno-bots.

“I shall devote my Spark to achieving our goal of galactic peace,” called Optimus.

“I shall devote my Spark to achieving our goal of galactic peace,” echoed the Dyno-bots.

“Even if I must give up my life,” continued Optimus.

“Even if I must give up my life,” recited the Dyno-bots.

“I will defend the weak and helpless,” proclaimed Optimus.

“I will defend the weak and helpless,” repeated the Dyno-bots.

“And remove any threats from the planet that which we protect,” said Optimus.

“And remove any threats from the planet that which we protect,” recited the Dyno-bots.

“’Til All Are One!” finished Optimus.

“’Til All Are One!” repeated everyone in the room.

* * *

Blackarachnia sped through the forest, hoping the Autobots weren’t on her tail. It would disrupt her plans if they were. She encountered Sylvia’s MECH company and stopped. “The t-cog?” asked Sylvia.

“Destroyed in the firefight,” explained Blackarachnia, “but we can get another one soon enough.”

“Not soon enough,” declared Sylvia. The tanks then leveled their barrels at Blackarachnia. “Now.”

“DECEPTICONS FOREVER!” roared a voice with a Russian accent. At that moment, a black motorcycle with hover generators replacing the wheels came into view with a male Mobian Panther riding it. He pulled out twin pistols and fired.

“GET THAT FUZZY!” shouted Sylvia.

“Devotchka! With me!” called the panther. Blackarachnia changed her holo-form back into her Mobian one and followed the panther. MECH fired on them until Sylvia gave the order to stand down. They found themselves in a clearing.

“BLACKARACHNIA, TRANSFORM!” announced Blackarachnia.

“RAVAGE, TRANSFORM!” called the panther. The front, paw-like wheel fork released the hover generator as it went into the bike. The fork then lowered to the ground as paws came out. Rear legs twisted from the underside of the bike as large rockets were deployed to the rear hips. A tail unfolded with the seat acting as a flail. The handlebars went to the shoulders as the whole thing stood up to reveal a panther-like head. The Decepticon symbol was displayed proudly on the new mech’s chest. This was Ravage, the spy and hunter of Soundwave’s minions. “I’ve observed your entire operation,” he explained to Blackarachnia. “Quite the ingenious bit of scheming you put together.”

“Great,” muttered Blackarachnia, “I have a stalker.”

“You will pardon me for not helping you in the firefight with the Autobots earlier,” replied Ravage. “I only wished to avoid any regrettable…accidents to my person.” A Cybertronian sized, non-Mobian, Sydney Funnel web spider appeared in a hologram.

“Next time, try some loyalty to your team, you punter!” shouted the spider in a female Australian’s voice.

“Funnel, please,” bid Blackarachnia.

“PLEASE?!” complained the spider. “Come on! The only thing worse than Soundwave are his minions!”

“Shut up, Funnel,” hissed Blackarachnia as she switched off the hologram. “Forgive me, I just suffered a lot in my alliance with those fleshlings.”

“For which, the Decepticons are DEEPLY apologetic, I assure you,” answered Ravage. “However, our plans need an expert on this planet, and that is you. You need to tell us what you know, and I was sent to bring you to us.” He then stood to attention and saluted. “Covert Agent Ravage, at your service.”

“Wait a cycle,” snarled Blackarachnia, “why didn’t your master come himself?!”

“I’m afraid Soundwave is busy with getting our communications online,” elaborated Ravage. “Only I was available to assist you. You understand, given our current fugitive status, we would prefer to handle things…discreetly. I must say, you’re…different than what I was expecting.

“I’ve had some interesting times,” remarked Blackarachnia.

* * *

Megatronus had arrived at a small grassland where no one could see him. He transformed and set up a communications terminal. He grabbed a microphone. “Soundwave, this is your master,” called Megatronus. Noise came out before Megatronus got a response.

“DUUUUUUDE!” cheered the surfer-dude voice of the Decepticons’ Communications Officer. “We just picked up a sweet Arachnoid Femme!”

“Be careful about her!” barked Megatronus. “Prepare to receive a list of all Autobots on the planet, including Spy-changers!” Megatronus then plugged a cylinder into the terminal and pressed a button. The data was sent over to Soundwave.

“Sweet!” replied Soundwave. “Data received and…wait, the spider-femme’s how old?! Dude, way too young for me! And…a Spy-changer?! Man, what a buzz-kill!”

“Let her stay the night,” ordered Megatronus. “Get rid of her tomorrow.”

“Done and done!” confirmed Soundwave. “Would you want her alive or dead?”

“Dead bots tell no tales,” answered Megatronus.

“Dead, it is,” cheered Soundwave. “I’ll tell Starscream. Over and out!” The call ended.

“Best return to base,” mused Megatronus. “Need to keep up appearances until the plan is set.”


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha was in her “Tuesday image”, as she called it, an orange version of the outfit she wore last night. She was looking at what Powell said about her accepting help from his company, not true at all, and was swiping at the air with her claws as she yowled in anger. The police were holding her back. Prowl, in robot mode, looked on with his arms folded. “You know, given what happened to me, I don’t think I would hold her back,” he remarked.

“Why not?” asked the Chief, a female, Mobian, Northern Black-tailed Rattlesnake called Michelle.

“Because someone mistook me for their Prowler this morning!” growled Prowl. “I was doing a patrol with Walter and a family was moving the TV they bought towards my trunk, mistaking me for their car. ‘Sweetie,’ asked the husband, ‘are you sure the TV can fit?’”

“‘Of course, darling!’ assured the wife. ‘It’s a Prowler!’”

“‘No, it’s Prowl!’ shouted Walter. ‘Do you not see the siren lights on top?!’”

“‘Or the Autobot symbol on my hood?!’ I continued. At that point, the crook ran off with sacks of rings and we went in pursuit. He was driving a Prowler as well. ‘Oh, for the love of…DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK THESE CARS ARE A BAD IDEA?!’ I shouted.”

“‘They look gaudy as Hell!’ agreed Walter. ‘Powell DEFINITELY had a hand in this!’ We managed to stop the crook as the car rolled over at a slight turn.”

“‘And poorly constructed,’ I observed as I extracted the crook from the car. ‘No way would Mrs. Urbana allow such a car on the road if she KNEW the condition.’”

“‘Sadly, she had no knowledge on what kind of crap her brother pulled on her,’ remarked Walter. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if it exploded.’ No sooner had he said that, the car exploded! ‘I WAS KIDDING!’ he shouted.”

“The Prowler 500 is a literal bomb?!” wailed Samantha.

“And I got the investigator’s report,” continued Prowl. “Apparently, the fuel tank is placed so far in the front, it would cause an explosion on impact.”

“Powell will just dress it up as saying that it was Operator’s Error,” sighed Samantha. “He’ll never admit a mistake if it exposes him.” At that point, the TV started showing Powell.

“My name is Porter C. Powell,” he announced, “and I admit that I’ve made a mistake. I’ve let my sister make too ordinary of a car. That’s why I want YOU to ‘Pimp the Prowler!’”

“That’s never gonna sound right, no matter HOW you dress it,” gagged Michelle.

“I’m calling all customizers, car wrappers, and cash craving creatives,” continued Powell, “to design the freshest, the funkiest, and the freakiest Prowler 500 on the road!”

“Who uses those words in a commercial?!” snapped Samantha.

“It looks like the event is on Thursday,” mused Prowl. “Mrs. Urbana, how much is it for a paintjob? I think I have an idea on how to get your brother. He’s ignored 29 summons from the Police.”

“…You’re planning on causing an upset for him, aren’t you?” realized Samantha as she grinned. “If that’s the case, and if your superiors are okay with it, it’s on the house.”

“I’m fine with it,” replied Michelle.

“I’ll just check with Optimus and Ultra Magnus,” declared Prowl.

* * *

The day came, and Powell looked at all the Prowlers that were competing. “I think we have our winner,” guessed Powell. He passed by another Prowler in a sky blue color with stars littering the body.

“You just HAVE to check out the interior,” replied a Mobian in a beard and hoodie.

“Don’t mind if I do,” assured Powell. He came into the passenger’s seat as the mystery Mobian went behind him. “I really don’t see what’s…” the door shut automatically. Another mystery Mobian, the driver, then hit the gas and they sped off. The way the driver took the turns made the wheels leave the ground briefly. “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!” screamed Powell. “DON’T YOU KNOW THESE THINGS ROLL OVER ON A TURN AT TWENTY MILES PER HOUR!?” The car then stopped, hard, in front of a wall. “I DEMAND you let me out!” ordered Powell. “The designs my agents snuck past Samantha make them unsafe at ANY speed! They explode on impact! They’re nothing but energy-guzzling death traps!”

“Once more for the public,” called the mystery Mobian as its voice changed. It was a voice Powell was VERY familiar with. He turned around to see the hood being pulled back and the false beard coming off of Samantha Urbana’s face. Her rose was green, as was her outfit underneath her disguise.

“Samantha?!” gulped Powell. He then relaxed. “Well, nothing a little scrubbing can’t handle. Let’s see…kidnapping…”

“Don’t bother!” replied the driver as he shimmered and shifted into Prowl’s holo-form. “Take a look under my rear-view mirror.” Powell then saw a lens underneath, a broad view lens. Samantha then pointed to the billboard on the Main Plaza Tower. It was showing what was going on in Prowl’s interior!

“YOU DIDN’T…! YOU…!” spluttered Powell. “How long?! How long has that been filming?!”

“The instant we rolled into the ‘Pimp the Prowler’ event,” explained Prowl.

“From what the Chief said,” continued Samantha, “you’ve ignored 29 summons from the police during the public outcry against you!”

“Thus,” finished Prowl as he activated Powell’s seat belt and made the warrant come out of the glove box, “you’re being placed under arrest for Public Endangerment, Corporate Sabotage, and threats of retaliation! You have the right to remain…!”

“I’m familiar with the Miranda Rights, thank you!” dismissed Powell. “I want my lawyer!”

“Somehow, I thought you’d say that,” remarked Prowl.

“Mark me, though, Prowl,” hissed Powell, “I’ll be walking out of this! They can’t make charges stick on Porter C. Powell!”

* * *

Powell was wrong. After the trial, it was determined that Powell Motorworks would fund the recall of the Prowler 500. Powell, himself, was sentenced to 20 years in prison. The Prowler 500 was taken off the market and Powell Motorworks was crippled. They could still operate, but they were no longer the motor vehicle juggernaut they once were, that title was given to Urbana Industries. Samantha DID cover her end by issuing an apology to her clientele. She felt that, by letting Powell’s agents get into HER company, she let her customers down. The overwhelming support she got had insured her company’s future. They didn’t blame her in the slightest. Back at base, Prowl was watching the press conference on the main monitor. “By the Covenant, it’s good to be back in my usual colors,” he sighed as he looked over his paint-job.

“What I can’t understand,” muttered Ultra Magnus, “is why you would WANT to go around in that gaudy paint-job!”

“It was needed to bring Powell to justice,” assured Prowl. “What I wanted was irrelevant, sir.”

“Hey, bots!” called Optimus’ voice. He came running up holding a disc in his hands. “Bee and I found this old diary!” said Optimus. “He thinks it was made in the 1980’s!” Prowl’s optics widened as his door-wings went up.

“Er, Prime,” gulped Prowl. “You may want to give that to me! It’s a historical artefact! It could be delicate!”

“What’s this I hear about an old war diary?” asked Jazz’s voice. He and Sonic then came into view. “Let’s see!”

“Guys, NO!” shouted Prowl. Too late. Optimus switched the diary on and saw 80’s Prowl! He once transformed into a police issue Datsun 280ZX Turbo. 80’s Prowl had leg warmers and a sweatband on as he was doing aerobics with 80’s exercise music playing in the background. As Optimus, Sonic, and Jazz laughed, Ultra Magnus gave a look of stark confusion.

“Prowl!” Optimus managed to get out. “Is that you?! Are you…waving your leg for help!?”

“Prime, that’s my diary!” snapped Prowl, going red with embarrassment. “Exercise videos were very popular in the 80’s! I thought I’d make one for Cybertronians!”

“Most undignified,” observed Ultra Magnus, “but that DOES amuse me!”

“Optimus, give me that,” hissed Prowl as Optimus kept it in the air. “Seriously, gimme!”

“Catch me if you can!” taunted Optimus as he ran down the hall.

“You should know better than to say that to Prowl!” called Jazz. “He’s a cop!”

“Don’t make me chase you!” sighed Prowl. He then rolled his optics, then ran down the hall in pursuit.

“OH SCRAP! ARE YOU WEARING CLEATS?!” squawked Optimus. The chase was on! Sonic, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus started laughing.

“He won’t change in some respects, will he?” chuckled Sonic.

“No, I don’t suppose he…” an alarm cut Jazz off. “The External Perimeter alarm!” he yelped. Optimus and Prowl stopped the chase and returned to the Command center.

“That doesn’t make sense,” remarked Optimus as he handed Prowl’s diary back to him. “All Autobots are inside.”

“It’s not an Autobot outside the base,” explained Teletraan. “Take a look.” He showed what was going on outside the base. Blackarachnia was walking towards them holding her hand to her side. It was a slow walk.

“That’s bold of her,” observed Optimus. “Jazz, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, with me. Let’s see what she wants. Teletraan, keep the defenses on standby.” They strode out to meet Blackarachnia as the base defenses trained themselves on her. “This is rather bold of you,” called Optimus. “I thought you’d be a little sneakier.” Blackarachnia said nothing, just walking forward. “No quips? No snark? No speech about how the Autobots failed Cybertron? No images from your Chrono-knife showing suffering Decepticons?” Still nothing. It was then that Optimus noticed how she was walking. “Are…you limping?” he quizzed.

“Retirement…9-2-1-8…black!” she gasped. Optimus then saw pink spatters around the hand that was holding her side. He ran forward and caught her as she fell. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she had torn metal under the hand. “Retirement…9-2-1-8…black!” she repeated.

“She’s wounded!” shouted Optimus. “Help me get her inside!” The other Autobots helped Optimus pick her up and they carried her inside to Med-bay. Ratchet got her stabilized and started fixing the stab wound. “Did she tear into her metal?” asked Optimus.

“Judging by the way it was punctured,” explained Ratchet, “I’d say this is a stab wound.”

“And most self-stabbings aren’t so clean,” supplied Prowl. “This was done by someone else.”

“Teletraan, look through ALL the files relating to the code 9-2-1-8 black,” directed Optimus.

“I found one official file,” reported Teletraan. “It’s supposed to be a verification code for the Obsidian Order of _Star Trek: Deep Space 9_.”

“Any unofficial files?” asked Optimus.

“It’s a restricted access file,” explained Teletraan. “I can’t get through.”

“Clearance Code: Prime Omega,” announced Optimus.

“Access granted,” reported Teletraan. “It appears to be a Spy-Changer’s retirement code.”

“Retirement code?” asked Ratchet.

“When a Spy-Changer has to leave the service, like in times of age or if their position is compromised,” explained Optimus, “the Spy-Changer can use their retirement code to get out of deep cover and return to normal life. Teletraan, can you find out whose retirement code that is?”

“Working on it now,” replied Teletraan. “…Uh oh.”

“Uh oh?” repeated Optimus.

“That’s the retirement code for Elita-1,” elaborated Teletraan, “working under the alias of Blackarachnia!” All eyes turned to Blackarachnia.

“That’s…my girlfriend?!” yelped Optimus.


	8. Chapter 8

After that bombshell was dropped, Ratchet ordered everyone out of the Med-bay. He needed privacy while he patched up Blackarachnia. Optimus had confined himself to his office to try and understand why she retired from the Spy-Changers. The door chime rang. “Come,” he called. Ratchet came in.

“Elita’s asked for all Autobots to join her,” he reported.

“On my way,” answered Optimus. Time to get some answers. He headed to the Med-bay to see Blackarachnia sitting upright and awake. “I’d offer a hug,” said Optimus, “but, given that you’re recovering from a stab wound and with the severity of the situation, I’m holding back.”

“I appreciate that,” replied Blackarachnia, “because the news I’ve brought back will show why I’ve retired so early in my Spy-Changer career.” She then turned to everyone. “Autobots, we’ve been exposed. Soundwave’s managed to get his servos on our personnel files, even mine. The Decepticons were supplied that kind of information because of an informant in your ranks.”

“Just us?” asked Bumblebee.

“Corporal Bumblebee!” hissed Ultra Magnus.

“She could have gotten into our base and sold that info to the Cons!” accused Bumblebee.

“I DID get into the base when Teletraan went haywire,” answered Blackarachnia.

“You see?!” snapped Bumblebee.

“But, E123-Omega was there and scared me off before I could get anything!” argued Blackarachnia. “My Spark would snuff itself out from shame if I ever betrayed the Autobots!”

“Pretty words mean nothing!” shouted Bumblebee.

“Enough!” roared Ultra Magnus. “You are out of line! Any more outbursts and I strip you of the Autobrand!”

“No one’s doing anything of the sort!” called Optimus. “I have a better means of checking Elita’s words.” He then drew his axe. “My axe is a mighty weapon. So mighty, it can kill anyone who attempts to lie while holding it to their neck.” Blackarachnia grabbed it and held it to her neck.

“I swear on Primus himself; I did NOT betray the Autobots!” She waited a few seconds. “…Well?”

“Hand it over, you pass,” replied Optimus. “Ultra Magnus, you and Ironhide can go. I know you sacrificed too much to betray us.”

“I’m staying,” answered Ultra Magnus as he held the axe to his neck. “I’m not concerned about my innocence, but I want to know who did it.”

“My daughter gave her life for the Autobots,” announced Ironhide as he did the same. “I want to know who spat on it, because I would never dare!”

“All right, you two can stay,” agreed Optimus. “Corporal, since you were the one pointing the finger…” Bumblebee took the axe.

“I wouldn’t make the accusation if I felt I couldn’t prove my own innocence,” he declared. “Nonetheless, I apologize for being rude to you, Ma’am.” Cliffjumper then took the axe.

“Bee and I lost too much,” he answered. “Selling us out to the Cons is a step in the wrong direction.” Ratchet took the axe.

“Selling out that information would be doing harm,” he replied. “Hippocrates had the right idea about NOT doing any harm.” Prowl’s turn.

“This whole thing would be a breach of Autobot law,” he proclaimed. “I would have already resigned from law enforcement in shame.” Jazz’s turn.

“Turning on my best friend would be the biggest mistake I’ve ever made,” he assured, “especially since you got a court martial off my aft.” Perceptor’s turn.

“I’m a scientist, not a spy,” he insisted. “I will not sell us out!” Optimus then held the axe to his own neck.

“I’m not about to betray us,” he declared. “That would make me lose the trust you have in me. I’m not prepared to lose that.”

“Hold the axe to the monitor,” bid Teletraan. Prime did so. “I’m an Autobot a.i. I see no logic in betraying the faction that programmed me.”

“I don’t understand,” hissed Jazz. “Everyone here has been tested and no one’s the traitor!”

“Maybe Elita was mistaken,” remarked Ratchet.

“No, Soundwave had a data cylinder on us!” insisted Blackarachnia. “I saw it with my own optics! Starscream gave me proof!”

“Then who’s…wait, where’s Megatronus?!” yelped Optimus.

“Guys,” reported Teletraan, “Megatronus has switched off his transponder!”

* * *

Megatronus was busy copying data over to a data cylinder. It was already 98% copied. “By the Allspark!” he muttered to himself. “How many battles have you had?!”

“More than enough!” rasped a voice. Megatronus turned to see Shadow standing behind him.

“Sh-Sh-Shadow, right?” he stammered.

“Don’t even try!” roared Shadow. “Teletraan showed me what was going on in the medical bay and they’ve figured there was a traitor in their midst! I noticed you weren’t there, so I decided to pay a visit and find you!”

“Oh, they’ve started to suspect already?” sighed Megatronus, dropping the stutter. “A bit earlier than expected. Still, it doesn’t matter. I’m near enough to start my plans already.” A PING sound indicated the data cylinder was ready. “Perfect!” he cheered. He then took the cylinder. “I’ll be taking this data to my bots in the Decepticon camp, if you don’t mind.”

“I DO mind, you freak of nature!” shouted Shadow as he got into a fighting stance. Megatronus smirked.

“That’s rich, coming from a Black Arms experiment,” he chuckled. He then made a swipe at Shadow.

“CHAOS CONTROL!” shouted Shadow. He appeared behind Megatronus. “CHAOS SPEAR!” He launched a dozen Chaos Spears at the bot, but Megatron smirked. He then gestured, and a black mist came from behind him and swallowed up the attack. He then gestured again, causing the attack to launch itself out of the mist and hit Shadow.

“Absorbent et reflectunt,” explained Megatronus. “A darker version of it. It absorbs attacks and uses said attacks against the opponent.”

“You didn’t…!” gasped Shadow.

“Say a word?” finished Megatronus. “My mother is a Camien. Those of Caminus need not concern themselves with uttering the words of a spell. They simply gesture and it happens.” Megatronus’ tube then split and rejoined on top of his forearm. He aimed the weapon and fired.

* * *

“Fusion cannon discharge!” called Ironhide as the noise of Megatronus’ weapon rang throughout the base.

“From the server room!” replied Teletraan. Optimus took off and made it down the hall when Megatronus barreled through him.

“HEY!” shouted Optimus.

“Megatronus has a data cylinder!” called Shadow. “Stop him!” Optimus heard the Ground Bridge open and saw Megatronus go through. He transformed and followed him. Their destination was a mountainside. Megatronus set up a machine for data transmission and took the data cylinder when Optimus transformed, took out his gun, fired on the cylinder and destroyed it. Megatronus wheeled around to give Optimus a dirty look.

“Do you have any notion of what you’ve just done?!” he roared.

“What I don’t have any notion of,” snapped Optimus, “is to whom were you sending that data to!”

“My bots, that’s who!” replied Megatronus. He then decked Optimus. Optimus wasn’t given enough time to recover as Megatronus swung punch after punch into him. Finally, Megatronus grabbed Prime’s head and slammed him into the rock. Optimus shook his head of the dizziness.

“All right,” he muttered as he took out his Gaburevolver, “we’re doing this!” He took out a battery that was red, had 1 on one end, and the silhouette of a t-rex. “Brave…!” He didn’t get far as Megatronus grabbed his hand, squeezing and twisting it, cracking the battery. He then tossed Prime aside.

“Moron,” he growled.

“What has gotten into you!?” shouted Optimus.

“The suffering of Cybertronians, that’s what!” hissed Megatronus.

“What are you talking about?!” asked Optimus.

“Since my plans had to be accelerated,” replied Megatronus, “I might as well tell you. After the war ended, I was under the impression that Autobots and Decepticons would cast aside their optic colors and badges and unite as one people. During a party commemorating the Pax Cybertronia, I noticed a shadowy figure by the building. I excused myself to follow that figure and it led me to the Dead-End of that City-state, Polyhex, home of the largest collection of Empties, mainly Decepticon! I then realized what the problem was; the Autobots and their ideals I once fought for! For them, there is no poverty, no crime, no war! You look out the window of the Autobot Academy and you see Paradise! Well, it’s easy to be a saint in Paradise, but the Decepticons do not live in Paradise! Outside the golden walls of Autobot City-states, among the tarnished silver that makes up the majority of Cybertron, all the problems haven’t been solved yet! In all Dead-ends, there ARE no saints, just people, angry, scared, determined people who are hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to survive, whether it meets with Autobot approval or not! As the problem was lain bare at my feet, I grew to loathe the blue tint of my optics, so I started to learn about my former enemies. Over time, I learned about the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon and joined it as a gladiator! My first fight caused some voice box damage, giving me the rasp you hear now, but the trade-up was that I was cured of my stutter. Over time, I rose through the ranks and earned the respect of the Decepticons. When I was crowned Champion, I used my position to make my case. The Decepticons needed a leader to bring them to glory, not a centerpiece that would cower in fear of Autobots. So, I assembled the D.J.D and told them that they were to wait until Jhiaxus was alone and devoid of the Badge of Command. I would indicate when that was done. After I took it from his home, yes, I stole it, I told the D.J.D to wait until he was alone. It took a while as I broke Starscream and his compatriots out of the Stockade. The whole ‘steal the _Harbinger_ ’ thing was a nice twist, since Knock-out suggested that Earth would be a good place to restart the Decepticon Empire. Unfortunately, Starscream didn’t get the message about my position and took off before he could get any instructions, so I joined Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, and Jhiaxus to retake the _Harbinger_. Obviously, fate smiled on me as it continued unimpeded to Earth, Mobius now. When we crashed, I took the liberty of getting into the personnel files and became very interested about Blackarachnia. I soon found her out and so sent the files to Soundwave. We know your strengths and weaknesses now. That data cylinder you shot had the adventures you had on this planet, but my bots can make do without that knowledge.”

“Megatronus, you can’t possibly mean…” gasped Optimus as horror hit him like a freight train.

“I don’t serve the Decepticons,” elaborated Megatronus as he turned, letting his optic lenses fall into his hand and taking off the Autobot symbol on his chest. He then turned back to face Optimus, optics closed and his arms in front of his chest. “…I COMMAND THEM!” As if the force of those words made them do so, he flung his arms aside, tossing the crushed remains of the lenses and badge. His optics opened to reveal glowing, blood-red optics and a shining, purple Decepticon symbol emblazoned on his chest. Optimus quickly called the base.

“AUTOBOTS! MEGATRONUS…!” he didn’t get very far as Megatronus activated a concealed sword under the fusion cannon and slashed across Optimus’ chest. Optimus fell, clutching his chest. He was then grabbed by the neck and hoisted above Megatronus.

“The name is Megatron!” he growled. “I suggest you remember that, because Cybertron and Mobius are mine!” He then threw Optimus to the ground and aimed his fusion cannon at him. Light came from inside the cannon barrel, but it was never sent out. If anything, after a few seconds of holding the charge, he powered the cannon down and activated his comms. “Soundwave, the Autobots figured it out ahead of schedule and destroyed the data I had copied over. Thankfully, we can still continue ahead of schedule. I require a Ground Bridge.”

“DUUUUUUDE, as you command, Lord Megatron!” cheered Soundwave. A ground bridge opened and Megatronus, now Megatron, stepped through. Optimus lay there, leaking Energon and going into emergency stasis. The last thing he heard was Ratchet’s sirens before everything going black.


	9. Chapter 9

The tone was a somber one after Optimus told them what happened. It took about two days, but Optimus and Blackarachnia were cleared for duty. Optimus confined himself to his workshop to keep himself busy with a project. Blackarachnia was walking to Ultra Magnus’ office with a pad in her hands. She rang the chime. “Enter,” bid Ultra Magnus. The door opened, and she stepped in. “Ah, 1st Lieutenant,” he greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“I have a name change form for you,” reported Blackarachnia. “I’ve enjoyed my identity as Blackarachnia so much that I don’t want to give it up to being Elita-1 again.”

“Let me see,” directed Ultra Magnus. She handed him the pad. He looked it over. “Good, everything seems in order. Name change: approved.” He signed it and filed it.

“Thank you, Sir,” replied Blackarachnia.

“Does Optimus know?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“He was the first to know,” answered Blackarachnia.

“Good to know,” replied Ultra Magnus. There was an awkward silence, something Ultra Magnus didn’t like. “Is there something else?” he asked.

“Guilt, actually,” sighed Blackarachnia. “I feel like I should have been there for Optimus.”

“What could you have done in the condition you were in?” countered Ultra Magnus.

“I don’t know, but it would have been SOMETHING!” protested Blackarachnia

“Look, it isn’t getting defeated that’s bothering him,” answered Ultra Magnus, “it’s the fact that it’s our brother that beat him and betrayed us to the Decepticons.”

“True,” replied Blackarachnia. “I’m gonna see if I can comfort him.”

“Good luck,” bid Ultra Magnus. Blackarachnia headed out and made her way to Optimus’ workshop. Her hand reached the chime, then hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she should. She then shook her head of that doubt and rang the chime.

“Come,” said a sullen voice. It stung Blackarachnia’s Spark to hear Optimus so sad. She went in to see Optimus at a workbench with the battery Megatron had damaged. He was using special tools to get into the crack to fix the damaged circuits. After a bit of work, he put his tools aside and put his head in his hands. He then saw Blackarachnia. “Hey,” he mumbled.

“What are you doing?” asked Blackarachnia softly.

“I’ve been trying to fix the Gabutyra Zyudenchi,” answered Optimus. “Look what Megatron did to it.”

“I’m sure you can fix it,” assured Blackarachnia as she put her hand to his shoulder.

“Yeah,” sighed Optimus as he put his hand on hers. “Maybe.” They sat there in silence for a bit. “…He almost killed me,” mumbled Optimus. Blackarachnia didn’t ask who, she didn’t need to. “My own brother tried to kill me. He didn’t hesitate, I don’t think anything he did required any effort on his part. I looked up to him and he joined the Decepticons! I don’t understand why a decorated war hero like him would do this!”

“Well, you still have the relics I gathered,” answered Blackarachnia.

“Yeah, but I don’t think they’re gonna do any good in stopping him,” muttered Optimus. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

“Well, if he’s the new Decepticon Leader,” offered Blackarachnia, “maybe you two could work something out that would bring peace to both parties.”

“He didn’t exactly act like he wanted to work WITH Autobots, much less FOR them,” countered Optimus. “Besides, he said he went through the Dead-end of Polyhex and concluded that the Autobot cause was the problem. Megatron’s been fighting in the Pits of Kaon, enhancing his own concentration on the nature of magic spells! The reason most mages say the spell’s name is so they can remember the nature of how magic works for that specific spell. What would teaming up with an amateur Wizard like me accomplish?! He just sees me as an obstacle to his endgame, whatever it is! He’s got a grip on power now, and he has no intention of letting go until, like an orange, he squeezes it so hard, it pulverizes! That’s all we are to him, just runoff.”

“And nothing stood out?” asked Blackarachnia.

“Not to me,” sighed Optimus. “I mean, if he has so much power…,” he then got an idea, “…if he has so much power, why didn’t he kill me?” He then stood up. “There was nothing I could do. He aimed an arm-mounted, nucleon grade fusion cannon at my face! I saw light inside the barrel! But, instead, he asked Soundwave for a Ground Bridge! Why did he run?!”

“I may have a theory,” offered Blackarachnia.

“Hit me with it,” directed Optimus.

“I’d say it’s overconfidence,” explained Blackarachnia. “Before I was stabbed, Thundercracker said that, with my death and his betrayal, Megatron would have no resistance.”

“He tried to break me emotionally!” realized Optimus. “He wanted a smooth conquest! Well, he ain’t gonna get it!” He activated his comms. “All Autobots, this is Optimus. Gather in the briefing room. I have a plan to beat the Decepticons.”

* * *

After Optimus briefed everyone on how they were going to beat Megatron, they set to work on the tasks assigned to them. Ultra Magnus coordinated with Alexis to get materials. Optimus was talking with Commander Topaz in getting G.U.N troops involved. “Look, I’m sorry,” he argued, “but this isn’t something I can negotiate on! Without the assistance of G.U.N, the Autobots have no hope of succeeding!”

“And how do we know,” countered Topaz, “that the intel Blackarachnia gave you will help?”

“She’s just as scared of the Decepticons as the rest of us,” answered Optimus. “Look, if it turns out to not help, you can call off your forces. But, for now, I NEED your support!” Topaz considered what he said.

“…All right, Prime,” she finally decided. “But, this is gonna be a risky operation. Many brave soldiers’ lives are on the line. If this goes fubar, you’re going to regret it!”

“If Megatron succeeds,” replied Optimus, “he won’t give us the luxury of regretting it. Prime out.” As the transmission ended, the Ground Bridge opened to let Blackarachnia, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper return with the relics she had obtained while undercover. Bumblebee was holding the Apex Armor and grinning wildly.

“Sir, I will pay you to let me use this in the fight!” pleaded Bumblebee.

“No; you, the armor, and Cliffjumper are staying in reserve until you’re needed,” directed Optimus.

“Sir, you’re a buzzkill, you know that?” sighed Cliffjumper.

“I’ve been called worse,” replied Optimus. “Are there any more?”

“Let’s see, we’ve got a shield rod,” reported Cliffjumper as he looked into the hover sled, “a couple of doses of Red Energon, a Spark Extractor,” he held it at arm’s length, “an Immobilizer, a Resonance Blaster, Soundwave would have loved that, and a Phase Shifter.”

“Nice toys!” cheered Optimus. “Good work, you guys, especially you, Lieutenant!”

“Just doing my job,” assured Blackarachnia, happier that her boyfriend’s in better spirits. Ratchet and Perceptor came up.

“What’s your status on the First Weapon?” asked Optimus.

“Done and done,” answered Ratchet. “But, if you ask me, we should keep it in reserve. Give Bumblebee and Cliffjumper something to play with.”

“Bee’s already got a toy, supplied by Blackarachnia,” countered Optimus. “Besides, the weapon was only designed to throw him off. We need to keep up the melee attacks and hold him off until G.U.N has made progress. In the meantime, Ironhide needs help cleaning the rest of our weapons. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, you two are helping, so try not to shoot up the walls this time!”

“No promises, Sir,” called Cliffjumper. As they headed off, Optimus used his own Scrying Orb to contact Amy.

“Amy, how goes the vote?” quizzed Optimus.

“Unfortunately, given that I’m Sira’s apprentice,” muttered Amy, “a Replacement Coven was called, one without Sira.”

“I hate those,” grumbled Optimus.

“The vote’s leaning towards yes, but it’s still too early to tell,” continued Amy “They’re aware of the deadline. Final vote’s this evening. I’ll let you know then.”

“Much appreciated,” thanked Optimus. Her image faded and Optimus switched to Trema. “Trema, how’s…?” he was interrupted by a startled Nebulan’s curses.

“Do NOT call me without warning!” roared Trema. “Especially when I’m meditating for the fight tomorrow!”

“Okay then, you just answered my question,” replied Optimus. “See you tomorrow.” The call ended.

“So, what are WE going to do?” asked Blackarachnia.

“We’re sparring,” directed Optimus. “We need to keep our skills honed. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Of all the ludicrous things I’ve heard, this takes the cake!!” shouted a female Mobian Badger, Senator Josie “Sticks” Beller. The Queen’s Congress was in session. “Your Majesty, you’re actually considering joining the fight with the machines against their own!”

“The Decepticons,” corrected Aleena. “I will thank you to make the distinction in future.”

“Your Majesty, we’re talking about robots!” protested Senator Beller. “You never stopped to consider slicing off the heads of Eggman’s robots!”

“These particular alien robots you seem to have an unwarranted hatred of,” muttered the Queen, “have benefited us with their technology. They have done no harm to us.”

“Lies!” shouted Senator Beller. “Ever since they’ve arrived, we’ve had skirmishes with Shockwave, Commander Tower betrayed us for MECH, a Wizard attacks us, and, on top of that, we’ve had Eggman-shaped Transformers. All of this would never have happened it the Transformers actually obeyed whatever peace treaty was in place!”

“All of those events,” countered a businessman, a male human by the name of G.B. Blackrock, “would have happened anyway. From what I could tell, they were simply lying in wait.”

“From what YOU could tell?!” snapped Senator Beller. “Well, if the head of Blackrock Enterprises says they’re all right, they’re all right! Mr. Blackrock, who’s to say that they won’t attack one of your solar towers?! Your defenses won’t hold out!”

“I’ve worked with Ratchet; they can hold out now!” assured Mr. Blackrock.

“I don’t believe this!” wailed Senator Beller. “Mr. Blackrock, you’ve allowed soulless machines to infect your company and…!”

“JOSIE BELLER!” thundered Aleena as she slammed her hand onto the armrest of the throne. “You will cease this vilification of the Autobots or I will have you relieved of your duties as Senator!” Senator Beller glared at the Queen, then slowly sat back down. “The decision has been made. I’m joining my son and the Autobots in their plan.”

* * *

“Overreacting?!” protested Starscream to his trine-mates. “I am most certainly NOT overreacting! I AM justifiably angry that the social order here has been disrupted by a former stuttering Autobot idiot who fought in Kaon, claimed to have mastered the Badge’s dark powers, and struts around as if he’s been a Decepticon his entire life!”

“See, that’s your problem,” mused Skywarp, “you let everything get to you. You being whiny about the situation is only going to give Megatron more spots to pick on and give more credibility to the bots loyal to him.”

“I am NOT being whiny!” grumbled Starscream.

“Yes, you are,” countered Thundercracker. “And, over whom? Megatron, of all bots! If this whole thing turns out to be a snafu, then he’s the one getting the fall.”

“Even so,” muttered Starscream, “he’s got the D.J.D on his side. No way would they leave Jhiaxus alive.”

“I don’t know, it’s not them I need to be worried about with a half-done job,” argued Skywarp. “He needed YOU to kill that spider-femme.”

“True,” conceded Starscream, his smirk returning. “He probably doesn’t have the spark to kill! It’s amazing how he survived the war as an Autobot!”

“I heard his major was in Mathematics!” giggled Skywarp.

“Maybe he should have stayed in the classroom!” laughed Thundercracker. As they laughed, Starscream felt talons on his wing. He was then flung causally over Megatron’s shoulder! He was wearing Cybertronian glasses and holding a pad.

“Let’s see, if I calculated the trajectory right,” he mused, “Starscream should hit the ground in 3, 2, 1.” Starscream landed, none too gracefully. “Perfect, as always,” boasted Megatron. “Would anyone else care to test Peel-out’s trajectory formula?”

“No, thank you!” yelped Thundercracker.

“Are you sure?” offered Megatron. “It will help to see if the formula needs editing.”

“We’re good!” assured Skywarp. Megatron’s glasses folded and retracted into his helmet.

“Perhaps, next time, you’ll think twice about your words against me,” he rasped. He then stormed off to the bridge.

“Skywarp, Thundercracker, I’m making a new rule!” announced Starscream. “We DON’T make fun of mathematicians!”

“Agreed!” called Skywarp.

“Never again!” confirmed Thundercracker.


	10. Chapter 10

Queen Aleena’s form betrayed an agitated mind as she glared at the new Decepticon leader filling the monitor. “A new power rises on your planet,” announced Megatron. “Any attempts to attack the _Harbinger_ will be met with deadly force and extreme prejudice! You would be well advised that my ship possesses enough firepower to devastate any densely populated area of my choosing. I would, in all likelihood, set sights on your children’s birthplace of Mobodoon for starters.”

“Point taken!” snarled Aleena. “Now, what do you want from us?”

“Nothing, your Majesty,” assured Megatron. “We Decepticons mean no harm. We simply desire a place to call home, after we were defeated by the Autobots and robbed of our rights on our native soil.”

“No offense, Megatron,” argued Aleena, “but I’m having a tough time believing that since, according to the Autobots, you guys were bent on burying the human race under molten steel before the Mobians came into existence!”

“Your Majesty,” replied Megatron, “I will be the first to admit that war brings out the worst in the Decepticons, but the conflict is now over. Our quarrel is NOT with you or your planet. Now that we have lost, our only wish is coexist on this planet with all species peacefully. Together, Queen Aleena, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality.” He terminated the call and heard someone applauding him.

“You, too, have a way with words, my Liege,” praised Knock-out. “I almost believed you myself.” Megatron chuckled.

“Mobius has no idea what awaits them,” boasted Megatron. “This planet will be a haven for Decepticons and…” a low beeping interrupted him. “What the? Who’s calling?”

“It appears to be coming from the Autobot base,” remarked Soundwave.

“They haven’t relocated?” quizzed Starscream.

“Grief can make you do illogical things,” mused Megatron. “On screen.” Optimus showed up on the screen, but he wasn’t in grief. In fact, a big fat grin was on his face.

“This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Cybertron!” he announced. “Hey, Mega-twit! You might want to take that bucket off your head and listen for a klik!”

“…Wow, like a child, you compare my helmet to a bucket,” snarked Megatron. “No, really, I’m truly wounded. My Spark trembles at your words.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you,” argued Optimus. “Listen, I just want to say how deeply impressed I am at seeing you as leader of the Decepticons. Throughout my childhood, you were the one who told me the Cons were the stuff of nightmares. I must admit, I am honored to finally see their true colors, cowards with the ability to make more cowards like you!”

“…I’m sorry, rust must be clogging my audio receptors,” hissed Megatron. “What did you just call me?!”

“Do you seriously think that siding with the Cons would make things more peaceful?!” snarled Optimus. “When did you turn into a full blown coward?!”

“HOW DARE YOU!!” roared Megatron. “Optimus, you impugn my honor!”

“I’m glad you didn’t say ‘belittle’,” replied Optimus, “because then I’d have a field day. But, fighting to silence any views contrary to your own? On a world with alien life that you perceive to be weaker to us? That’s the weapon of a coward, and you know it. Megatron, you’ve got enough power to change the Decepticons’ moral code and yet, you’re content with having them stagnate in their hatred against us. You’re unique in that you have two views from two factions! We can work together to make a peaceful Cybertron and improve the Decepticons!”

“Through talk and conferences?” countered Megatron. “With constant bickering? Autobots and Decepticons always arguing over what’s best?! A watered-down war?! Optimus, the only way change can happen is with all available speed! And, in case you forgot, the most peaceful eras for the Autobots were under Nova and Zeta Prime!”

“That wasn’t peace, that was tyrannical quiet!” argued Optimus.

“Pray tell, what’s the difference?” asked Megatron. “Optimus, the path to peace is paved with tyranny. So, unless you have something legitimate to ask of me, like, say, mercy, terminate this call.”

“I just want to know which of your bots tried to kill Blackarachnia,” replied Optimus. Megatron’s attention was grabbed.

“Tried to…are you saying Elita-1 lives?!” he snapped.

“That is the worst lie I’ve ever heard!” shouted Starscream. “She is dead! I killed her myself! You are bluffing!” Optimus smirked, then gave room to Blackarachnia.

“Don’t get your lottery ticket today,” she boasted. “And, really? Giving me full access to your database when you clapped optics on me? I thought security would be tighter than that. I did what Megatron did with the Autobot database and copied yours over. Only, unlike him, I got the entire thing.”

“…You allowed the spider to LIVE?!” Megatron roared at Starscream.

“Pretty sloppy job, too,” taunted Blackarachnia. “Oh, and it’s still Blackarachnia, not Elita-1. I legally changed my name. Prime, anything you wish to add?”

“The way I see it, you have two options,” offered Optimus. “You can either surrender right now and return to Cybertron where you will stand trial and serve whatever sentence is passed, or you can fight all the Autobots alone at a time and place of your choosing.”

“………Emerald Coast, in an hour!” snarled Megatron.

“Very well,” finished Optimus as he terminated the call. Soundwave went through the entire database.

“Blackarachnia was telling the truth,” he reported. “Our entire database was copied and decoded.”

“Lord Megatron, I swear upon the Allspark, the spider-femme could not have survived her wounds!” yelped Starscream.

“That bit, I could forgive,” hissed Megatron, “but allowing her full access to our database?!” He grabbed Starscream by the throat. “DO YOU HAVE ANY NOTION OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR BLUNDER!?!?”

“My lord!” Starscream chocked out. “It was her feminine wiles that…!”

“ARE YOU SOME JACKHOLE LOOKING FOR A MEASLY FENDER-BENDER?!” roared Megatron as he tossed his second-in-command across the bridge. “Blackarachnia has sold a complete database to the enemy! The Autobots must be destroyed!”

“I shall organize the Decepticons and we will crush the Autobots!” offered Starscream.

“You will only bring failure to our cause!” shouted Megatron. “You have failed me enough times! You will remain on the bridge while I deal with the Autobots myself!” Megatron headed off the bridge with Knock-out following him.

“My Liege, maybe a quick stasis-nap will help you think things over,” suggested Knock-out.

“Perhaps,” replied Megatron, “but there is something I must attend to. The _Harbinger_ carries a large store of Energon, correct?”

“Dark Energon, yes,” corrected Knock-out. “My Liege, you have more than enough with the Badge. Perhaps you should lay off on its powers. I fear too much contact at one time is adversely affecting you.”

“Maybe,” remarked Megatron as they arrived at the Dark Energon store. A large hunk of the stuff was suspended in an energy cage. “And maybe,” continued Megatron as he projected a barrier between him and Knock-out, “I have not had contact enough!” He then tore a large crystal shard of Dark Energon away from the main mass and took the Badge off. Knock-out then realized what was going on.

“My Lord! NO!” he wailed. “That will penetrate your Spark Chamber! You don’t know what it’ll do to you!” His advice went unheeded as Megatron merged the shard to the back of the Badge. Once the process was complete, Megatron plunged the new Badge into his chest, the tip piercing the Spark Chamber as Knock-out warned. The energies of the dark matter and his Spark started mixing, throwing Megatron into pain.

* * *

“All right, we’re ready, just have a half hour left of waiting,” reported Ironhide as everyone finished preparations, Sonic included.

“Goody. Waiting. The fun bit,” sighed Blackarachnia. “You know, Prime, if the circumstances were different, you and I would be enjoying some time on an alien beach.”

“Keep your head in what’s happening right now, Lieutenant,” directed Optimus.

“Yes, Sir,” mumbled Blackarachnia. Sonic leaned against the First Weapon, an “impact cannon” Perceptor called it.

“You ever stop to wonder how weird our lives are?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” quizzed Jazz.

“You guys are robots from another planet that turn into vehicles,” explained Sonic. “You’re on an alien world where animals can talk and build civilizations. I fight a fat scientist bent on taking over my planet. There are seven jewels that give me power. I’ve learned about wizards and witches. And, to top it all off, we’re fighting your boss’s brother. Doesn’t that seem a bit odd to you?”

“In all honesty,” replied Optimus, “the bloody history of the Cybertronians is one of oddities popping up everywhere. Normal is relative.”

“Fair point,” conceded Sonic. “Just making conversation.”

“Guys, don’t look now,” gulped Teletraan, “but a Ground Bridge opened and it ain’t mine!!”

“He’s early,” muttered Optimus. “Then again, so are we. Autobots, man your stations!” The Autobots got into position as Ratchet got the impact cannon ready. Megatron then stepped through the Ground Bridge.

“I will drench this planet in your innermost…!” he shouted before he saw the cannon.

“NOW!” ordered Optimus. An impact cannon sends out a short, but powerful sonic burst that knocks the opponent sprawling on the ground as Megatron just found out. He recovered quicker than anticipated and finally used his new fusion cannon to destroy the impact cannon.

“MEIN CANNON!” wailed Perceptor. He then activated a scope for his right eye and fired his sniper rifle. Megatron jumped straight up, then landed near Perceptor.

“I must say, old friend,” he hissed, “I never pegged you for having ANY combat skills, much less sniper skills.” He then grabbed Perceptor’s head. “You ARE full of surprises.” He then tossed Perceptor into the rest of the Autobots.

“HEY! TRAITOR!” called a voice. Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet leaped onto Megatron. They tried to get him to the ground.

“Oh, please,” sighed Megatron. “Do you know how many of my opponents tried this in the Pits of Kaon?” He managed to fling them off.

“Okay, really didn’t want to go this far yet, but we don’t have a choice,” declared Optimus. “Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, it’s time. Optimus Prime, Super Mode!” As the battle frame came into reality, Bumblebee allowed the Apex Armor to encase him.

“Ultra Magnus, Battle Mode!” announced Ultra Magnus. A smaller trailer split into parts, first forming large gauntlets, then forming tall shoulder pads with a missile on each one, then large boots, then a set of chest armor with a helmet coming down. The helmet was blue with white antennae. He then grabbed a staff with a mallet end on it and the mallet expanded. He swung it at Megatron. Sadly, Megatron grabbed it.

“Seriously?” he sighed. “You barely used your battle frame during the war. What good is a slow soldier and commanding officer?” He flung Ultra Magnus aside. “And you, runt,” he taunted to Bumblebee, “this is the first time anyone of your generation has seen the Apex Armor in this day and age, much less wore it. You don’t know its weaknesses. I, on the other hand…” he then punched the center of the armor and it collapsed into its disc form. “And since you and YOUR brother still stand on the same side, why not join him?” He tossed Bumblebee into Cliffjumper. Sadly, the impact snapped the immobilizer Cliffjumper had. “Now, YOU, Optimus, you move more fluidly in your battle frame,” mused Megatron. “I may have a challenge from you. If only I had a battle frame of my own.”

“I could hear the sarcasm dripping from your voice,” snarled Optimus. “Let’s see it.”

“Very well,” replied Megatron. “Megatron, Conquest Mode!” A dragon-like object flew from subspace and split apart. The parts and panels containing the front legs folded to become gauntlets with large blades, the right blade splitting to make room for the fusion cannon. He then made a short jump in the air and allowed boots to wrap around his feet. The last bit with the dragon head and chest became a helmet and chest armor with a winged jetpack. “I can see that look in your optics, Jazz,” taunted Megatron. “You want to hum the jingle for _Drago Knight Hunter Z_ , correct? A _Kamen Rider_ fan to the end, I admire that.”

“He’s not the only tokusatsu fan here!” called Optimus. He then took out the Gaburevolver and Gabutyra Zyudenchi. Jazz equipped the OOO Driver and Blackarachnia pulled out a device with a large white ring on top. She then pulled out two cards.

“The Toku Trio? Really?” protested Megatron. “See, this is why you’re falling all around me, you’re not fighting seriously. Oh well, if you’re THAT desperate for an easy win, go ahead, make with the long, drawn-out transformation sequences.”

“BRAVE IN!” announced Optimus. He pressed the button on the Zyudenchi and the image went from a silhouette to a full t-rex image. He then put it into the Gaburevolver and closed it.

“GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!” called the gun.

“Kyoryu change!” he shouted. He then spun the chamber and started dancing to Samba music before doing a complete turn and pointing the gun at Megatron. “FIRE!” he called. A holographic t-rex head flew towards Megatron, but he simply got out of the way and let it fly back to Optimus as it chomped him. His outfit looked a lot like Kyoryu Violet, but he was red and it evoked a t-rex more than a plesiosaur. Jazz inserted the medals and tilted the Driver, scanning them as well.

“Henshin!” he announced.

“TAKA! TORA! BATTA! Tatoba! Tatoba, TATOBA!” sang the OOO Driver. His OOO armor came into existence and he struck a pose. Blackarachnia then revealed one of her cards. It had the image of a man in a silver and white bodysuit and a sliver helmet with white eyes and a blue light in the center.

“Ultraman-san!” she called. She then put the card through the ring.

“Ultraman!” announced the ring. A hologram of the person on the card, Ultraman, appeared on her left. Blackarachnia then revealed her second card. It had a person in a similar suit, but blue was thrown into the color scheme and it had a light between the eyes.

“Tiga-san!” she called. She then put the card through the ring.

“Ultraman Tiga!” declared the ring. The figure on the card, Ultraman Tiga, appeared on her right.

“I’m borrowing the power of your lights!” announced Blackarachnia as she thrust the ring into the air. Wings on each side of the ring opened as the ring glowed.

“Fusion Up!” called the ring. The two Ultramen then started glowing, Ultraman in a blue light and Ultraman Tiga in a yellow light. They then fused into her and she became an Ultraman. The light fizzled away from the feet up to reveal her in a blue, red, silver, and black color scheme with a silver helmet and glowing white eyes. There was a blue ring on her chest. “Ultraman Orb: Spacium Zeperion!” announced the ring. She then struck a pose.

“Blackarachnia as Ultraman Orb!” she introduced.

“Jazz as Kamen Rider OOO!” called Jazz.

“And Optimus Prime as Kiba no Yūsha (the Fanged Brave), Kyoryu Red!” finished Optimus.

“And together, we are the Toku Trio!” called all three as they struck a pose and explosions went off behind them.

“Where’d you get that amount of napalm?” asked Megatron. “And I thought Ultramen would grow Godzilla-sized once their transformation’s complete, shouldn’t Blackarachnia be the size of a Metrotitan?”

“I don’t need to be big to beat you!” snapped Blackarachnia.

“It’s about to get wild!” warned Optimus. “Just try and stop us!” The three then charged at Megatron as he rolled his optics. He was about to send an energy wave when a spin-dash hit him on the back of the head. The punches and kicks from the bots then hit him. He knocked them away and started looking for the mystery assailant.

“All right, who hit me before they did?!” he snarled.

“You’re too slow!” taunted Sonic as he ran by Megatron at a fast enough speed to kick sand up to his face. Megatron was blinded briefly enough for Optimus to roll the Gaburevolver down his right arm.

“Armed on!” he ordered.

“Meccha mucho!” announced the gun. Silver armor appeared on the arm and a t-rex head punching glove appeared. Optimus then swung a punch, but Megatron grabbed it and used Optimus as a club to knock Jazz and Blackarachnia down before they could unleash their attacks. All three transformations were cancelled and Megatron dismissed his Conquest mode armor, allowing him to transform and fight Sonic in his holo-form. He easily tripped Sonic up and grabbed him by the quills.

“I toppled speedsters that could reach Mach 5,” he boasted. “How fast can you go, slightly above Mach 1? Enough to make a sonic boom?” He then tossed Sonic into the groaning Autobots. “Of all the people I’ve had to fight, you lot were the most boring. Toys? Fancy gadgets being pulled out of your afts? Superpowers? Although, I can’t fully say anything against it. I DID pull a fancy gadget out of nowhere and I’ve used my own dark powers. Heck, I’m about to do so to restrain you lot so you can watch Mobodoon burn.”

“THAT’S WHERE I WAS BORN!” wailed Sonic.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” chuckled Megatron. His eyes then glowed purple and he fired a beam of purple light into the sand. The area then started glowing purple and he terminated the beam. What happened next can be described as sickening, for hands started sprouting from the ground, dead hands, Cybertronian hands. “See, this is why I picked Emerald Coast,” revealed Megatron. “There’s a high enough corpse count for me to practice my, admittedly, macabre skill of raising the dead. This area was once called Virginia Beach, the site of our bloodiest skirmish in the Earth campaign.” The dead then grabbed the Autobots and Sonic, holding them down. He noticed the angry looks on their faces. “What, were you expecting me to say something along the lines of ‘Behold! The power of Dark Energon!’ and cackle like a madman?” joked Megatron. “The fallen soldiers…Terrorocons, I believe they are now, make for effective minions. Though, I will admit, it’s a drain on Energon. Now, time for me to make a call.” He transformed back into robot mode and tossed a disc to the ground. The disc then projected a holographic screen. “Starscream, it is time. Begin the…wait, is that…gunfire?” He gave the image his full attention to see static. “Fix image and audio,” he ordered. The image was fixed a little and the sound became a little clearer. “Times 10,” directed Megatron. The image and audio then showed the chaos on the _Harbinger_ ’s bridge. G.U.N, Sonic’s allies, and a force of mages led by Sira were beating the Decepticons back! “WHAT IN THE PITS OF KAON IS GOING ON?!” bellowed Megatron.

“ENEMY INVASION! ENEMY INVASION!” screamed Skywarp.

“STOP SHOUTING ‘ENEMY INVASION’ AND HELP US!” shouted Thundercracker. Soundwave then went on screen.

“LORD MEGATRON! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” he cried.

“Obviously! What happened?!” demanded Megatron. He then heard corroded metal falling down. He turned to see the Autobots picking themselves up and Cliffjumper holding his stomach area.

“Cliff, are you all right?” asked Optimus.

“Prime,” groaned Cliffjumper, “in the extremely unlikely event you become like me, don’t swallow Anti-Sparks in one go!”

“Noted,” replied Optimus.

“What did you do?!” bellowed Megatron. “This has your name all over it, Optimus Prime! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“I think that’s our que,” giggled Blackarachnia.

“Oh yes!” cheered Optimus, doing a David Tenant impression. All Autobots got up and Optimus used the communi-disc Megatron activated to make a call. “Hey, Shadow, you there?”

“Team Dark’s in Engineering,” revealed Topaz, “working on the computer systems. The self-destruct codes have been deleted, so the Cons can’t rob us of our prize.”

“But…how?!” spluttered Megatron. “How did G.U.N get past the defenses?!”

“Is that Megatron?!” snapped Sira. “Sir, you are a coward of the highest magnitude!”

“Madam, who are you?!” roared Megatron.

“I am Sira, Grand High Witch of Mobius!” introduced Sira. She then fired a magic blast at Knock-out.

“Watch the paint!” he shouted.

“Mages and non-mages working together?!” screamed Megatron. “And…is that a Nebulan?!”

“Trema’s helping Sira train Amy,” explained Sonic.

“Recent events have brought the magically-inclined folks of Mobius together with their non-magic friends,” revealed Optimus, “Thus, the planet became stronger and better than us.”

“HOW?!” shouted Megatron.

“Because, they understand how differences can be strengths,” continued Optimus. “Because of a common cause, they found a way to quickly compromise and settle differences at a faster rate than our people can. In fact, that was what led to your plans backfiring!”

“Explain!” demanded Megatron.

“After you betrayed us,” began Jazz, “Optimus and Blackarachnia realized that you were trying to break him emotionally. So, they wanted to show that he’s no so easily broken in the line of duty.”

“This whole thing about us not fighting seriously?” continued Blackarachnia. “That was part of the plan. But, it had to happen at a certain Prime’s cue.”

“That’s right!” supplied Optimus. “When I contacted you, it was to show you that you can’t break an egotist like me so easily!”

“And that wasn’t all that happened when he called you,” remarked Jazz. “Teletraan was just waiting to get into your systems!”

“And when I poked your ego, you left a big, gaping security hole wide open for him to plant a virus in your defenses! Soundwave didn’t even find it until the forces of Mobius boarded your ship!” boasted Optimus.

“YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL!” roared Megatron.

“Wasn’t really that hard,” replied Optimus. Megatron roared to the heavens and pulled out a whip-like device with a small ball on the end. He then pressed a button and the ball’s panels split away, held together by purple light that ran along the length of the chain and made spikes at the ball end, creating a mace. Optimus activated his axe in dual mode. “You would destroy everything you touch, Megatron!” declared Optimus as he started fighting seriously. Megatron swung the mace and got it wrapped around Optimus’ arm.

“Because everything I need to touch is food for my hunger!” announced Megatron. “My hunger for power and unity!”

“NO!” proclaimed Optimus as he boomeranged his other axe into Megatron’s face, making him release Optimus. “I’m going to put an end to your hunger once and for all, before it grows out of control!” He then knocked Megatron down. Sadly, it allowed Megatron to fling sand into Prime’s optics.

“Almost, Prime,” boasted Megatron as he got back up and powered his fusion cannon up. “But, almost doesn’t get the job done! You can’t stop me!” He fired, but Optimus rolled out of the way, drawing his own gun and combining the axes into their single mode.

“You’re old, Megatron!” taunted Optimus as he fired back. “Yesterday’s model! Ready for the scrap heap!”

“We’ll see who’s ready for the scrap heap!” snarled Megatron as he swung the mace wildly.

“Junk!” insulted Optimus as he avoided the blows. “That’s what you are! Junk!”

“SILENCE!” roared Megatron. He avoided a shot from Prime’s gun and activated his concealed blade, batting a shot towards Optimus and making him fall. “When I’m through with you, Prime, there won’t be enough pieces to smelt down for raw metal!”

“We’ll see who gets smelted, Megatron!” countered Optimus. He then activated his smokestack guns from within his Prime jets and fired while Megatron fired his fusion cannon. The two shots hit each other and caused a light. Then, a power awakened within the two bots. On some primal instinct, they gathered energy from their sparks, brought it to their right fists, and charged at each other at top speed. Their punches connected and caused an explosion, knocking the two mechs back. Megatron recovered first to give an order.

“Soundwave, activate the Ground Bridge! Scatter us across the globe!” he called. A Ground Bridge soon opened up. Optimus was picked back up by his bots. “Prime, let your people know that your efforts to stop me, while valiant, will prove fruitless in the end! Farewell!” He ran into the ground bridge and it closed. Optimus had a lot to think about.


End file.
